Crash Bandicoot: Warped
by sonicshadowlover13
Summary: A third installment! An evil mask named Uka Uka has been freed from his prison, and he is the true mastermind from the beginning. New enemies are planning to use the Time Twister Machine to travel back in time to collect crystals, gems, and the relics. So, Crash Bandicoot must save the day once again with Coco and Aku Aku by using time travel!
1. Chapter 1

***Chapter 1: A True Mastermind of Evil***

* * *

Evil laughter fills in the thin air as the blue light soars up in the blue sky. The voice is so deep and monstrous, and it sends birds flying away in fear. Whatever came out of the temple, it must be evil.

"Free...at last." The voice chuckled darkly.

 _ **XX**_

 _One week later..._

The bandicoots are outside of their house with Polar and Aku Aku. Crash is running around with Polar with a tennis ball. Coco is busy with her laptop and Aku Aku floats by the house, listening to the singing birds and hear Crash's laughter as he fell down to the grass and Polar playfully tackles him. The mask smiles at the sight of them. Polar licks Crash's face, and chase the ball after the bandicoot threw it. As the cub goes after the ball, one of the butterflies lands on his little black nose. Polar shook the butterfly off of him, and began to chase it instead. Crash laughed at the sight of his pet chasing the butterfly.  
Suddenly, evil laughter is heard in the air. Coco looks up from her laptop in confusion. Crash and Polar stopped what they are doing and look up at the clear sky, hearing the demonic laughter. Once it dies, Coco turned to Aku Aku who has a horrified look on his face.

"What was that?" She asked.

"It...it cannot be!" Aku Aku spoke. "Uka Uka is free!"

"Who?" Coco asked.

"Evil...great evil has come." Aku Aku went in the house with fear in his gold eyes. Coco followed him, wanting to know what is going on. Crash and Polar followed Coco inside the house. Crash closes the door behind him and walk in the living room to see Aku Aku staring into space. Coco is asking the mask who is this Uka Uka. Aku Aku finally faces the bandicoots and the polar bear.

"Children, Uka Uka is very bad news." He said. "He is...my twin brother."

"Huh?" Crash wondered, cocking his head to the side.

"You had a brother?" Coco asked. The bandicoots sat on the rug, facing the ancient mask, wanting to know more about Uka Uka. "You never mention him." Coco spoke. "How evil is he?"

"You have no idea." Aku Aku replied. "You see, I locked him in the temple eons ago when...we were mortals. He nearly destroyed our home, our people. I have no other choice but to lock him away with my powers."

"So...does he become a mask like you since he's free now?" Coco asked.

"I believe so." Aku Aku replied quietly. "Now children, you stay here and never go outside. I'm afraid that Uka Uka might attack you if he sees you. I must find him and see where he is at now." With that, he teleported from the living room. Polar whimpered a bit, feeling worried. Crash petted him, telling him everything is okay for now. But there is a new enemy out there.

"Gee, we just saved the world, and now we have to save it again." Coco sighed, resting her chin on her knees. Crash touched her shoulder, giving her a smile. He defeated Cortex twice, and he will stop this Uka Uka guy along with Aku Aku. He can save the world again if he had to. Coco returned the smile. "Well, at least Dr. Cortex wasn't involved into this. Sure he has nothing to do with this, right?"

* * *

In a different warp room that happens to be a time-twister, there is Dr. Cortex on his knees, looking up at the ancient mask that is dark, and very evil looking. No other than Uka Uka himself. He has gold eyes, three bones on him but two are hanging on each side of the mask, red and yellow lines on the forehead below the bone, and a brown beard.

"None have dared to fail the Great Uka Uka even once." The demonic mask spoke. "But you, Cortex, you failed me _TWICE_!"

"Great Uka Uka, it wasn't my fault! It was that bandicoot! He ruined everything!" Cortex protested, feared by Uka Uka's tone that could kill.

"From deep inside my temple prison, I sent you simple instructions to follow. But you lost the gems, you lost the crystals, _AND I HAVE LOST MY PATIENCE_! There is now no other power source left on this planet."

"I know. We have a few unfortunate...setbacks." Cortex says uneasy. Uka Uka glared at him.

"And failed! But, since your bumbling has managed to set me free, I am feeling...generous." The mask said. Cortex looked up at him. "There is still a way to amass the power needed to enslave this miserable planet, and this time..." He paused when strange figures come out of the shadows. A blue skinned man wearing gold and silver metal armor with clocks on him, holding a big tuning fork. And next to him a strange pink egg-shaped creature with a claw on a right hand. " _THIS TIME, THE GREAT UKA UKA WILL MAKE SURE THAT YOU DO IT RIGHT_!"

"And who are they?" Cortex asked, standing up straight. The blue man came up to him.

"I am Dr. Nefarious Tropy, master of time and quantum technology. Uka Uka has summoned us and want us to aid you. And this here..." He gestures a pink creature who smirks. "This is Dr. N. Trance, master of hypnotism. He is a good old friend of mine from the 5th Dimension." The egg cyborg bowed his had to Cortex.

"Pleasure to meet you, Dr. Neo Cortex." He said, extending his hand out. Cortex shook it, and shook N. Tropy's. "So, you seem to have rodent problems, eh?"

"Bandicoots, yes." Cortex corrected. "Now, since the Mighty Uka Uka has been freed, we need figure out a way to find those gems and crystals. And...as for the crystals, they are lost in space, thanks to Crash Bandicoot."

"You don't to worry about those. We could use my Time Twister Machine here to look for them from the past." N. Tropy said with a smirk. "Oh, and while we were heading over, N. Trance and I have some presents for you..." Cortex looked over to see Dingodile and N. Gin drag four female mutant orange bandicoots in the light. They are struggling from the ropes they are tied in. One has blonde hair, one has green hair, one has black hair, and the last has sky blue hair.

"Your new assistants..." N. Trance spoke with a evil grin. "You will have the bandicoot minions who will work for you."

"More minions we have, more powerful we are." N. Tropy said. Cortex let out a chuckle.

"How interesting. My, do they look...lovely!" He sees the blonde head bandicoot sneering at him.

"Let us go, you freaks!" She spoke. Dingodile chuckled at her. "You will never get away with this! We are innocent!"

"Trust us, our sister is a fighter." The black haired bandicoot said with a look in her eyes. Uka Uka turned to Cortex.

"There is more, Cortex." He said. "The crystals and gems aren't the only ones we have to find. There are three Time Relics somewhere between time and space. We need them to control time. Not only we will rule one world, we can rule the past! We will be legendary!" Cortex clapped his hands with delight. Now that is something he never thought of before. It's a brilliant plan.

"How wonderful! Now, off to my lair." Cortex said. "The bandicoots will be under our control. Crash and Coco won't a stand a chance against them or us." Uka Uka teleported him and the others away from the warp room. Little did they know, Aku Aku was watching from the shadows. He is horrified by this.

"I can't believe this. Dr. Cortex has been working for my evil brother all this time." He said. "Now they took those innocent bandicoots to mind control them. I know what I must do." He disappeared from the warp room to get back to the bandicoots to warn them about this.

* * *

Crash is eating a Wumpa fruit while Polar is napping on a green pillow and Coco is sitting by the table, waiting for Aku Aku to return. Then, the mask appeared in the living room, calling the bandicoots to come in the room. Crash and Coco came over to him, eager to hear what he found out.

"Children, it turns out that Dr. Cortex has been working for Uka Uka since the beginning." Aku Aku said. "But that's not all. There are two doctors that Uka Uka have summoned. One is the master of time and technology, and the other is the master of hypnotism. And they have mutant female bandicoots to mind control them."

"That's awful!" Coco said. "How do we stop them?"

"We must use the Time Twister that Dr. N. Tropy has invented. They are looking for the crystals and gems by time travel. And we have to look for those Time Relics." Aku Aku said. "Now that we know we must stop them to save time, we must gather allies to help us!"

Crash, Coco, Polar, and Aku Aku left the house together to find friends in order to help them save the world and time. They must gather Brio, Natalie, and Penta. Crash never thought he could travel through time to gather the crystals and gems, but he sure is excited about it. It reminded him of the movie he watched with Coco about a teen time traveling by using the doctor's DeLorean. But that's just a movie, this is real. This time travelling could be different. Still, Crash is looking forward to it. Another adventure awaits.


	2. Chapter 2

***Chapter 2: Time Twister***

* * *

"Get away from me!" A blonde bandicoot screamed, kicking the lab assistant away from her. The female bandicoot is about to run up to N. Trance who just hypnotized her sisters to under his and Cortex's control, but more lab freaks grabbed her arms to pull her back. The pink creature chuckled evilly at her.

"You are the most feisty one, Isabella." He said. "We could use that against that orange rat that Cortex is complaining about." Isabella glared at him, struggling from the grasp of the lab scientists. N. Trance walked up to her, sneering at her. "There's no escaping us, bandicoot girl. Your sisters are under our control now, and you are next..." His chest with a red spiral starts to spin. Isabella let out a scream and kick the creature away from her, making him fall back with a yell. She got out of the grasp of the lab assistants and began to run away.  
Isabella ran down the corridors of the secret lair and there is a Time Twister. As she took a step towards it, standing in the center of it, she looked back where she ran away from, tears are filled in her eyes.

"I'll come back for you, my sisters. I promise." She whispered as the blue sphere appeared above her. She jumped inside the sphere to leave the lair. N. Tropy and N. Gin ran in to see the blue sphere disappearing in the Time Twister and guessed that Isabella escaped from the clutches. Tropy let out a growl and slam his tuning fork down.

"That rat got away!" He said.

"We will find her!" N. Gin said with a look in his eyes. "I will find her and see where she could have gone to."

"Be quick!" Tropy said. "Dr. Cortex and Uka Uka won't be very happy about this! We have three bandicoots, but we need that one back!"

* * *

After a while of gathering allies, the heroes teleported to the warp room, the Time Twister machine. Crash let out a gasp of awe at the sight of it. There is a platform that can send anyone back in time they choose to go. Coco and Natalie walked over to the big computer screen, and study the keyboards.

"So, this Tropy guy created this time travelling machine, huh?" Natalie asked. "I have to admit, that was pretty impressive."

"After all the trouble of collecting both g-g-g-gems and crystals, they all have to use time travel to f-f-find them." Brio muttered. Coco looked over the selections that Cortex have been found to look for the crystals, gems, and relics. Then, the image of Dr. Cortex and Uka Uka appeared on screen. Crash and the rest rushed over to see him looking back at them.

"Oh, Crash and friends, why must you always stick your noses into our plans?" He groaned. "Oh, look. I have a mask helping me too." Crash and Coco look at the sight of Uka Uka who glared at them. Crash felt a chill running down his back. That mask is scary looking. Aku Aku glared up at the monitor.

"You've been working for my evil brother all this time." He said. "And Uka Uka, how on Earth did you escape from your prison?"

"Why, from Cortex's space station parts that came down to that temple." Uka Uka replied with a smirk. Crash lowered his ears. He remembered when he uses Brio's machine to destroy Cortex's space station that is a Cortex Vortex. One of the parts came down and destroyed the temple prison. "So, this is the bandicoot that ruined our plans?" Uka Uka asked, looking at Crash.

"Yes. The failed experiment." Cortex said with a frown. Crash glared at the scientist. "Now that we both have masks, we will find out who is more powerful soon enough!" Cortex said. "Now that the race is on, we shall look for those treasures. Ta-ta for now." The image of Cortex and Uka Uka is gone. Natalie shook her head.

"I can't believe him." She whispered.

"So, how are we gonna do this?" Penta asked, coming up to Crash and Aku Aku. "Who's looking for the crystals, gems, and those relics? Sounds like a lot of searching to travel back in time."

"I guess we can split in groups?" Coco suggested. "It'll be faster."

"But one of us has to keep the Time Twister going." Natalie said.

"She's right." Brio said. "I think I should stand by and c-c-control it by sending you to different times." While everyone was talking this over, Crash is starting to get bored. He let out a yawn and walk away from the crowd. He took out his yo-yo and began to do tricks with it. He did the Walking the Dog trick, but it causes the loop around his finger to slip off. Crash chases after it and see that the purple toy landed in the center of the machine. As he steps on it, the Time Twister began to activate. A blue sphere appears above Crash's head, making him gasp.

"Whoa!"

"What the-?" Coco cried out when she sees a blue sphere above Crash's head. "Crash!" She is about to come after him, but the blue sphere started to suck the male bandicoot in like a vacuum. "No!" Coco cried out and grabbed Crash's leg and went inside the blue sphere. Aku Aku flew in to go after the bandicoots, and the blue sphere disappears.

"Oh no!" Penta cried out. "They're gone!"

"Where are they going?!" Brio asked, holding his head. Natalie began to type on the keyboards and see the monitor showing the medieval times.

"Don't worry. I know where they are." Natalie spoke. "According to this, there are two gems and a crystal in that time." She began to notice the castle flags has a letter N on them. She made a look. "Oh god... Really, Neo?"

* * *

"Whhhoooooooaaaaaaaa!" Crash and Coco screamed as they flew down the blue warp hole. Aku Aku is close behind them. Everything turned white, making them shut their eyes from being blind by the light.  
The portal opens and the bandicoots fell down to the ground. Crash lands on his stomach, and Coco lands on him. Aku Aku floats above them and see they are feeling dizzy from the feeling. Coco got off of her brother who sat up, groaning.

"Are you two alright?" Aku Aku asked.

"I think so." Coco replied, holding her head. "Where are we?" Crash stood up and see the surroundings. He let out a gasp. Coco stood next to him and also gasped. They look ahead of them to see a village and there is a castle behind it. There are some villagers around, some goats, and toads around the ponds. "Crash..." Coco spoke, making Crash turn to her. "I don't think we're in Australia anymore."


	3. Chapter 3

***Chapter 3: Crazy Knight!***

* * *

"Where are we?" Coco asked, looking over the village. "Did we make it back in time? And what kind of kingdom is this?" Crash noticed the flags with a letter N on them. He figured that Cortex must've come here. He's already one step ahead. Crash ran down the hill to get through the village. Coco and Aku Aku followed the male bandicoot.

"Children! We must be very careful when we travel like this." Aku Aku said. "Many people will be frighten by your appearances." Crash turned to him in confusion. Aku Aku turned to him. "You and Coco are mutated bandicoots, remember? When they see you, we don't know what they will do."

"I think I got an idea." Coco spoke as she took the robes from the basket by the hut. She puts on the brown robe, and pull the hoodie over. Crash puts his on. Aku Aku watched them put on the disguises and have their faces covered by the hoods. "No one will suspect us. But, you need to-" Coco was cut off when they hear horses from the village ahead. Crash, Coco, and Aku Aku turned back to see horses with knights riding them down the road. The villagers moved out of the way as the knights halt in the middle of the path. The bandicoots and the ancient mask hid behind the well to watch one of the knights get off the horse. But he's inches taller than Crash, and there is a fox tail sticking out of the armor. The knight took off his helmet and revealed himself. A mutant fox.

"Crash and Coco Bandicoot?" He asked in a slight Australian accent, but have a bit of British in it, with a smile. The bandicoots nodded at him. Aku Aku came above them.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"I am Boyd Fox." The fox replied by bowing his head to the heroes. "The new creation of Dr. Neo Cortex. I was sticking around to see if you guys are showing up around here, and you did. Welcome to Toad Village."

"Since you work for Cortex, then we don't want anything to do with you." Coco said with a look in her eyes. Boyd chuckled at her.

"I didn't come here to fight, mates, I come here to take you three to the castle." Boyd said by pointing at the castle. "King Cortex rules this realm, and others. Everyone will bow to him." Crash glared at the red/orange fox. "It's funny, Crash. I hear some people mistake you for a fox. But look at you! You don't even have a tail, mate!" Boyd laughed. Crash rolled his eyes at him, ignoring him. The knights are about to seize the bandicoots, but Crash dragged Coco down the road as Aku Aku followed them. Boyd climbed on the horse and chase after them.  
Crash, Coco, and Aku Aku ran through the village, passing the toads and goats. The villagers watched in alarm, moving out of the way. Crash and Coco noticed some wizards, and they are Cortex's lab assistants. They are using their staffs to throw the lights at them, but the bandicoots avoided them. Crash spin attacks the wizard, making his robe fall off, showing him in his white boxers. The lab assistant covered himself with a robe, looking around in embarrassment. Crash smirked and continue to run down the village as Coco follows him with Aku Aku.

"We have to find the crystal and the gem somewhere! They must be here!" Aku Aku said.

"That fox said that Cortex also rules this time realm, so he must've have them!" Coco said. "We must get inside that castle and steal them from him."

* * *

The girl with messy blonde hair and a torn blue dress was dragged in the throne room by the lab assistants who dressed as knights. On the throne, there is Dr. Cortex wearing a robe and a crown, and holding a staff.

"Sire, we have found the princess. She tried to escape from the village." The knight spoke. The girl pulled away from the knights and glare at Cortex.

"You monster! You stole this kingdom from me!" She yelled. Her green eyes are filled with rage.

"But this kingdom needs a king, not a princess who wasn't prepared to rule after her beloved father dies." Cortex said with a smirk. "Trust me, things have gotten better, Princess Emily."

"You are no king." Emily whispered. "I will dethrone you."

"Oh really?" Cortex laughed. "You and what army?" Suddenly, the doors burst open and revealed Crash, Coco, and Aku Aku. But, Crash and Coco are disguised as knights. "What in the world?!" Cortex cried out, standing on his throne. He notices Aku Aku above the knights with a look. "Not you..."

"Children, attack!" Aku Aku demanded. Crash and Coco charges at Cortex who began to scream and jump off his throne. Crash raises his sword to hit Cortex's staff. Coco fights the lab knights with her sword to protect the princess. Aku Aku came towards her, trying to calm her. "Don't be afraid. We are here to help." He told her.

"What are you?" Emily asked. Before Aku Aku could answer, Boyd barged in to see the sword fight in the throne room.

"Hey, I want to join the fight too!" He said.

"After them, you fool!" Cortex ordered by running away. But, Crash blocked him and knock off the crown off of his head and tore the robes off. Cortex is still wearing his lab coat. Crash glared at him, pointing his sword at him. Cortex held up his hands. "Alright, alright! You win! But, there are other realms I rule, Crash! I will return to them! Those crystals, gems, and relics will be mine!" The blue sphere appeared above his head and he jumped in. Boyd followed the doctor and the blue sphere is gone. The lab assistants as knights retreated. Emily walked towards the bandicoots.

"Brave knights, thank you for dethroning that awful man. I am Princess Emily. Who are you?" She asked with a smile. Crash and Coco took off their armor to reveal their normal clothing and themselves. Emily gasped at the sight of them, but Aku Aku came by her.

"Don't be alarmed, princess. They are friendly." He said. "This is Crash and Coco Bandicoot. They come here to search for the Power Crystal and a Power Gem. But since your kingdom was under Cortex's control, they had the opportunity to stop him." Crash smiled at Emily as Coco nodded at her.

"There's so much to take in, but...I have to say I am...impressed." Emily said. "I shall reward you. And you say something about jewelry?" Crash and Coco nodded at her. Emily told them to wait in the throne room as she goes to the chamber. Coco turned to Aku Aku.

"She seems nice." She said. "Still can't believe that Cortex wanted to rule the timelines."

"There is so much to do, children. We do have allies with us, and Dr. Cortex and Uka Uka will be stopped." Aku Aku said. Then, Emily returned with two objects in her hands. A crystal and a gem. Crash smiled at the sight of them and took them from the princess's hands.

"Are these what you are looking for?" Emily asked.

"Yes! Oh, thank goodness!" Coco said, by taking the gem from Crash's left hand. "Cortex probably didn't know they were here."

"So, that man is looking for them? Could that be a reason why he ruled my kingdom?" Emily asked. Aku Aku turned to her.

"Not exactly, princess. But we don't have time to tell you why he came here. All we want are these." He said, looking at the crystal and gem. He turned back to her. "We must be on our way, but we wish you luck."

"Oh, must you go?" Emily asked, showing a bit of disappointment in her eyes. Crash nodded at her. "Well, I can't stop you. Thank you again. And you are welcome to visit my kingdom anytime, my brave knights."

"If there is any trouble going on around here, we will return." Coco said with a smile. Crash gave the princess a thumbs up. Emily bowed her head to them, wishing them well. The blue sphere appeared in the throne room. Crash, Coco, and Aku Aku jumped in and they are gone. Emily smiled after they left.

* * *

Crash, Coco, and Aku Aku returned to the warp room and gave the crystal and gem to Natalie. Brio and Penta came to them, asking what happened in the medieval times. Aku Aku explained everything to them while Crash walked over to Polar who rubbed his head against his leg. Crash smiled and petted him.

"So, Cortex wanted to rule all the timelines with Uka Uka, and there is a fox named Boyd." Natalie said. "Man, do we got our hands full of craziness?"

"Okay, now where should we go next?" Coco asked. Brio walked over to the computer and see the under water scene and there is a lost city of Atlantis, and the other is a Great Wall of China.

"Crash, you and Natalie take the Atlantis, and Coco, you could take China with Aku Aku." Brio said. The bandicoots nodded. Natalie got the wetsuits for her and Crash to wear for their trip. Brio activated the Time Twister for Coco and Aku Aku to take. She jumped in the blue sphere with Aku Aku following her. Crash hoped that Coco will be okay without him out there.


	4. Chapter 4

***Chapter 4: Great Wall Run and Water Pressure***

* * *

On the Great Wall, Coco and Aku Aku appeared and see the workers around, speaking Chinese. Coco looked over to see the view of China with a grin on her face. So amazing. Then, there is a female bandicoot with blue hair with two buns, wearing a white clothes and black and white high heels. Coco turned to her as Aku Aku floats by her. Who is this female bandicoot? And she is a mutated one like Coco and Crash, but she's tall like a regular young woman.

"You shall not pass, bandicoot girl!" She said with threat. She got out the ninja swords and charge at Coco. Aku Aku uses his magic to hold back the blue haired bandicoot and told Coco to make a run for it. Then, there is a tiger cub in the middle of the path. It looks lost and scared. Coco came over to it, but she hears Aku Aku yelling for her to keep running as the blue haired bandicoot girl started to chase Coco. The bandicoot girl jumped on the little tiger and make it run down the path, passing the workers. Aku Aku follows her.

"Who was that?!" Coco asked, holding onto the tiger cub. "Why is she after us?!"

"She works with Dr. Cortex! And her name is Megumi." Aku Aku replied. "She's one the bandicoots I mentioned before along with the rest of the females, and they must've been mind controlled by N. Trance. But never mind that for now, we need to look for the crystal and gem that's somewhere around the Great Wall." Coco controls the tiger cub to run faster. She turned back to see Megumi grabbing one of the worker's horses and climbed on it. Megumi uses the black horse to chase after Coco and the ancient mask.

"No way she won't stop us!" Coco said. The tiger ran faster and jump over some of the barrels and move away from the workers. "She won't get the crystal or the gem!" Coco says. Around her and Aku Aku are cries of alarm from the Chinese workers, jumping out of their way. Their barrels are lose and causes the little tiger to jump over them some more and avoid the pits that need to be filled up. Megumi continues to chase them down with a horse, avoiding the barrels.

"Look out!" Aku Aku cried out when he sees a dragon costume with five people inside ahead, blocking their way. Coco shuts her eyes, preparing for a crash, but the tiger jumped over the dragon and let out a roar. Coco opened her eyes and turn back to see the dragon and people coming out from underneath the costume, watching in awe. She smiled a bit and look forward. This tiger knows what its doing.

* * *

Crash and Natalie dove in the water as soon as the portal drops them. They are both in wetsuits with goggles and oxygen tanks on them. Crash looked around the sea to see all the fish swim away from him and Natalie, and there are some Nitro crates around. Cortex might be around here, or maybe Boyd who is a new recruit. Crash turned to Natalie who is ready to proceed down the reef.  
Natalie points the direction where she and Crash are supposed to go. The two swim down the reef, passing by some fish. But there is a shark ahead of them. Crash hid behind the rocks, watching it swim back and forth. Natalie gestures him by going around him as she swam towards the shark. Crash didn't move. Natalie got the shark's attention, and she readied her fists with a look in her eyes. The shark charges towards her, opening his mouth, but Natalie punches his snout. The shark swam away from her. Crash blinked in amazement. Sharks don't like to be punched. He will remember that. He swam around the shark that has its attention on Natalie. The bandicoot swam down the coral reef, looking out for a crystal and a gem, and maybe a Time Relic.  
He halts when he sees something really odd and familiar in front of him. A fish. An orange fish with a blue tail, and a snout and green eyes. It started to spin around, making bubbles around him. Crash doesn't know why, but this fish looks like him. Almost. The fish version of himself swam away from the confused bandicoot. Crash slowly scratches his wet head, asking himself tons of questions about that strange fish. He let that slide and continue forward to look for the treasure he needs to find.  
He found something shiny hiding beneath the sand. Crash swam down and dig up something and there was the crystal and a gem. He took them in his hands, but look up to see eels coming out of the caves, coming towards him. The bandicoot groaned to himself and slowly swim backwards to get away from those dangerous looking eels. He felt someone grabbing his arm, pulling him back fast from the eels. Crash turned to see Natalie with a submergible. They both grab on and she drive it down and head to a different direction to find a safer place.

* * *

Megumi is searching around the front gates of the Great Wall, she held the swords firmly as she searched every corner. She walked down the steps to search down the woods. Behind the barrels, Coco and Aku Aku came out of hiding. The tiger cub came out of hiding as well. Coco wiped the sweat off her forehead.

"That was close." She sighed.

"Let's keep going." Aku Aku said. Coco turned back to the gates to search for the crystal and gem. The tiger follows her and watch her look around the building. Aku Aku noticed the cub. "Seems like this tiger cub is growing fond of you, Coco." He said. Coco turned back to the little tiger who purred at her, nuzzling his head against her leg. Coco giggled and petted his head, feeling the softness of his fur. "You know, Polar would love to have a playmate." Aku Aku said with a smile. Coco looked up at him, then at the tiger.

"Well, since Polar is Crash's pet, then I guess it wouldn't hurt that I could have a pet too." She said, placing her hands on her hips, looking into the tiger's green eyes. "Well, little fella, guess you're part of our family now." The tiger meowed happily and pounces on her and nuzzles her face, making her laugh some more. Aku Aku chuckled lightly at the sight. Coco sat up and look at her new pet. "I should give you a name." She said. "Let's see...I think I'm gonna call you...Pura." The tiger made a smile.

"Pura? But, it's a female name. This cub is a boy." Aku Aku said.

"Listen to him, Aku Aku. He purrs a lot." Coco said, petting the tiger cub's ears. "He seems to like the name."

"I suppose." Aku Aku said. "Now, let's get back to business." Coco and Pura went back to searching around the building for the crystal and gem.

* * *

Natalie and Crash are back in the warp room all drenched. Crash shook his entire body to get the water off of him and took off the flippers and the tank. Natalie got the towel to dry her hair and face as she walked over to Brio to give him the crystal and gem that Crash found. The bandicoot puts on his shoes and gloves back on, not bothering that his blue jeans are soaked, but they will dry off.

"Did you find Atlantis?" Penta asked, coming over to Crash. The bandicoot shook his head.

"We are not there to find it. Just the crystal and gem." Natalie said to the little penguin. "Now that we found them, we will wait for Coco and Aku Aku to return before we move on."

"What about the Time Relics?" Brio asked.

"No luck. We'll keep looking." Natalie replied. Crash walked over to the monitor and see more selections. What caught his attention is the prehistoric times. Now that's the one he wanted to go to. Maybe he could bring Penta and Coco. They would love to see the dinosaurs.


	5. Chapter 5

***Chapter 5: Bone Yard***

* * *

"You failed to keep that bandicoot busy! Thanks to you, that medieval times is going back the way it was before!" Cortex said with a sneer as Boyd puts on his black biker jacket with black jeans and boots. "I mutated you for a reason, you fox! You work for us, for Uka Uka! Your mission is too distract Crash and his friends from finding those crystals!"

"Oh, relax, doc." Boyd said with a smile on his face. "I only wanted to get to know the bandicoot a bit more. And I can see why he can't be general." Cortex sighed and rubbed his head. Boyd chuckled a bit. "Listen, doc, the times with castles, princesses, and knights are not for me. But I will get that bandicoot for you and get the crystals and gems for you. And those relics or whatever they are. After all, treasure hunting is one of my favorite hobbies."

"If you fail, I swear, I will turn you back into a mindless fox you were before!" Cortex said with a look. "If...I can do that." Boyd rolled his eyes and left the lair. Cortex sat on the chair, sighing to himself. "Oh lord...I need a drink." He snapped his fingers and a black haired female bandicoot came in with a martini with a strawberry in it. "Thank you, Liz." Cortex said and took a sip of a martini, and he dismissed the bandicoot. "Can't things get any more stressful?" Uka Uka appeared in the room with a glare in his gold eyes.

"That bandicoot now has three crystals and three gems, you fool!" He growled. "But they have not yet find those Time Relics."

"Don't worry, Uka Uka, our minions are searching for those relics. Especially Ami and Megumi. After Megumi arrived from China and informed that she failed to stop Coco, she is now at the islands where pirates hid treasure. And Ami could be anywhere in the Arabian times." Cortex said calmly.

"Those females better be worth keeping and have their minds under our control, but did you realize that one bandicoot is missing?"

"Oh, Isabella." Cortex groaned. "N. Tropy and N. Gin are on the search. She could be trapped in one of the timelines. She will be back for her dear sisters. Ah, brings me back the time when Crash comes to my castle to rescue his sister."

"Remember this, Cortex. If you fail, I will make you wish you were never born..." Uka Uka said in a dark voice. Cortex would've been frightened by the threat, but he hides it with an innocent grin. "If you succeed when we have all the crystals, gems, and relics, I will kill Crash Bandicoot for you. Along with my feeble brother who imprisoned me years ago." Cortex let out an evil chuckle when the thought of Crash being killed by Uka Uka and he won't have to deal with him again.

"That bandicoot and your brother will be long gone."

* * *

Brio places the crystals and the gems that have been found so far in a boxes, and Coco just returned from China with Aku Aku and Pura to give Brio and Natalie the treasure they found. Crash pets the tiger cub with a grin on his face and Polar is quickly friends with Pura. The two will be quite a team.

"Alright, Crash, Coco, and Aku Aku. The crystal and two gems are spotted in the prehistoric times." Natalie said by activating the Time Twister. "Be very careful out there, you guys." Crash turned to Penta to see if he wanted to come along, but the penguin quickly declines the offer. He didn't want to be the dinosaurs' lunch. The bandicoots jumped in the blue sphere with Aku Aku following them.

"I'd go, but...I don't want to be eaten by any kind of dinosaur." Penta said. "What if we get chased by one? Crash and I were chased by the big polar bear last time." Polar nodded at the penguin, remembering that memory. That was when he first met Crash and joined him.

"Don't worry, Aku Aku's with them." Natalie said with a comfort smile. "What could happen? Crash and Coco know how to handle danger."

* * *

Crash and Coco land on the rivers of magma and see rusty rocks around them. Steam hissed from the cracks that split across the grounds. Coco walked over to the tall grass and see hot lava around the corners of the black magma river. Crash looked around in awe, hearing sounds all around him and his sister. Aku Aku floats above them, looking out for any dinosaurs, but he sensed one nearby somewhere.

"Wow. We're at the time where dinosaurs exist!" Coco said, climbing down the cliffs. Crash follows her along with the ancient mask. "Let's explore the place! I want to see the-" She was cut off when she and Crash feel hot breath coming from behind them. They slowly turned around to see a dark cave. They hear growling coming from the inside. Coco went behind Crash, grabbing his arm, looking at the dark cave. Then, a triceratops comes out of its cave and let out a roar. The bandicoots let out a scream at the sight of it. It's huge.

"Run!" Aku Aku yelled. Crash held Coco's hand and run down the black rivers, avoiding the lava. The dinosaur started to chase the bandicoots. The pterodactyls started to fly away from the rocks when the bandicoots ran pass them. "Keep running! Don't look back!" Aku Aku told the bandicoots. More steams hissed around them, making the bandicoots sweat, but they can't slow down. Crash and Coco jumped down the cliff and ran away from the triceratops that stumbled down the cliff. Aku Aku halts and uses his magic to block the dinosaur. He told the bandicoots to keep running and he will catch up with them eventually.  
Crash drags Coco down the magma rivers and went to the solid grounds where the lava runs down the cliffs of the mountain. He slowed down and collapse on the ground, panting. Coco wipes the sweat off her forehead.

"That...was...some experience." She said, taking deep breaths. "C'mon, let's keep going. Aku Aku will find us soon." She walked down the black river as Crash follows closely behind. There are Nitro crates around the river. "Oh great. Nitro crates." Coco muttered. "Cortex's minions were here." Crash went ahead of her, looking out for any enemies. But it's the dinosaurs he should be worried about. They could smell him and Coco and hunt them down any second. Coco notices something slowly popping out of the black river, following her brother. "Crash, behind you!" Coco cried out, pointing at the object. Crash quickly turned around and spin attack the figure that tried to bring him down the magma river. It's the lab assistant. "They're hiding behind the river! We have to move quick!" Coco said. She and Crash started to dart down the river, avoiding the hidden lab scientists that try to pull them down. There is a nest ahead of them with an egg that is hatching.

"Huh?" Crash gasped in awe to see the egg that is a size of him. The egg cracks and moves around a bit. The dinosaur inside is about to come out. Crash slowly pulled the shell off and see the baby tyrannosaurus rex. It's green, scaly, and it has blue eyes. The baby T-Rex pops out of the egg and see Crash and Coco who watched in awe. It shook the shells off of him and made a sound of curiosity. "Whoaaa..." Crash gasped at the little dinosaur. It came up to Crash, sniffing his chest and face. The male bandicoot stood still, hoping this little guy won't eat him. Instead, the baby T-Rex licked Crash's face.

"Awww, he likes you." Coco said, forming a smile. Crash couldn't help but to smile at the baby dinosaur and pet his scaly head, making him growl lightly by the touch. Coco pets the back of the T-Rex. "He's too cute. Wonder where the mother is?" The baby dinosaur reach down to eat the roots of the nest, wagging his green tail like a dog. Crash chuckled, petting him one more time. As the bandicoot leave the nest, the T-Rex started to follow them. Crash and Coco turned back. "Oh, he's following us, Crash." Coco said. Crash came up to the dinosaur, touching his snout. "We can't keep him, Crash. He's a dinosaur." Coco told her brother. "Aku Aku wouldn't let him stay in Wumpa Island, he'll grow big and scare everyone." The baby T-Rex made a sad look in his eyes, lowering his head down. Crash frowned at him.

"Aww..." Crash sighed at him. But, he got an idea. Maybe this dinosaur could help. He climbed on Baby T's back.

"Crash, what're you doing?" Coco asked. "We can't keep him!" But Crash pointed ahead at the direction where they are going. Baby T could help them get all the way across faster since this black river isn't good for the bandicoots' feet. "Okay. But remember, we're here for the crystal and the gem." Coco said, climbing on Baby T's back behind Crash. She held on as the dinosaur started to run down the river. Baby T ran down the river and scare away the lab assistants who see the sight of him and they ran away. Crash and Coco laughed as they retreated.

"Yahoooooo!" Crash cheered. Baby T took the bandicoots down the cave, and the only light is the hot lava. Coco looked ahead of her to see a crystal and a gem. Baby T walked up to the treasure and Crash grabbed them. But, Coco sees something else. She pointed up at the cliffs and there is a blue Time Relic sticking out.

"Crash, it's one of the Time Relics! We have to grab it!" Coco told her brother. Crash nodded and climbed off of Baby T and began to climb on the cliffs, avoiding the hot lava that is coming down. "Careful, Crash!" Coco said. The male bandicoot struggles a bit as he climbs. The sapphire relics shines above him. Good thing no one else like Cortex's minions have found it. He reached for the relic to grab the end of it, but it's stuck in the rocks. Crash climbed a bit more and grabbed the relic and begin to pull on it, using his strength to get it out. He grunts a little, trying to get the treasure. After one last strong pull, the relic fell out of Crash's hand, and he fell off the cliffs. "Crash, no!" Coco cried out as she watches him fall and there is hot lava below him. Baby T shuts his eyes, not wanting to look as Coco cries out for her brother. Then, gold light appeared around Crash, making him stop falling and the lava is close on his back, but he feels the heat of it. Crash opened one eye to see Aku Aku floating over to him.

"Now that was close." He said, bringing Crash over to Baby T and Coco. The little dinosaur opened his eyes to see Crash not burned at all. He walked over to him and licked his face, making the bandicoot giggle. "Are you two alright?" Aku Aku asked. "Oh, and who is your new friend?"

"This is Baby T, Aku Aku. He just hatched and he wanted to be with us." Coco said, petting the dinosaur's head. Crash searched for the sapphire relic in the black river. He took it out and showed it to the ancient mask and his sister with a grin.

"A Time Relic!" Aku Aku said in amazement. "Well done, children! Now we have two left."

"We got the crystal and the gem." Coco said, showing him the treasure. The blue sphere appeared behind Aku Aku. Coco got off of Baby T who watched in confusion. He is about to follow the bandicoots, but Crash stopped him by shaking his head. Baby T whimpered a little, lowering his head. Aku Aku frowned at this.

"You said he just hatched?" He asked. "Where could his mother be?"

"I don't know." Coco said with a shrug. "But, we can't keep him as a pet. He'll grow very big."

"True." Aku Aku said, looking back at Baby T. "Since he assists you by finding what we are looking for, I guess we could keep him for a while. He could be a good help. Once this is all over, I'll send him back." Baby T let out a happy roar, but turns out to be a squeaky roar since it's a newborn. Crash grinned at him. So, the bandicoots jumped in the portal along with Aku Aku and Baby T joined them. A dinosaur is on the team for now.


	6. Chapter 6

***Chapter 6: Pirate's Life***

* * *

After returning to the warp room with treasure, and Crash hands Natalie the Time Relic he found in the Prehistoric times with Coco and their new pet for time being, Baby T who now gets along with Pura and Polar. Brio told the team that the next stop is the islands filled with pirates. The crystal and gem might be hidden in the treasure somewhere. Coco volunteered to go there with the jet ski she made to ride the waves, and Aku Aku will join her like before. Crash and the others wishes them both luck. Coco and Aku Aku went in the portal with the jet ski. Crash sat by the pets, watching them interact. Baby T sniffs Pura and lick his face. Polar barked at the dinosaur and ran around the legs of Baby T. Crash giggled at the sight of them. Penta was unsure about Baby T, but he can see that Polar and Pura are playing with him since he's only a newborn. The bandicoot leans back on the wall, closing his eyes to get some rest until the next timeline. But, a monitor turns on and show Tiny Tiger with a trident in his hand, glaring at the heroes on screen.

"Uka Uka and Cortex want Tiny to get crystals, gems, and relics in big coliseum in Rome." He said. Crash walked up to the monitor with Penta, Brio and Natalie in silent to hear the tiger speak. "Crash, leave them for Tiny! Or Crash gets crushed!"

"Too late for that, kitty cat!" Penta said with a smirk. "We're going to have 5 crystals soon, and we got some gems! You ain't gonna steal them from us!" Tiny growled.

"Tiny will steal them from you! Bring bandicoot to the coliseum in Rome! Tiny will break every bone in Crash's body!" The screen turned black. Crash's ears went back. He remembered the last time he fought Tiny was because that Brio was using him, now he works for Cortex again? That's odd.

"Don't worry, Crash." Natalie spoke. "You can beat him once more. He's not that smart." Crash smiled a little at her. "Once Coco and Aku Aku return with the fifth crystal, you will go to Rome. And I am sure that Neo will be there to watch the fight." Natalie said. "Rest up for a bit. You need energy." Crash nodded and went over to the corner and rest his back against the wall, crossing his arms. If only he had some Wumpa fruit to snack on.

* * *

Coco is on the green and white jet ski, riding through the waves, avoiding some sharks and bombs that possibly Cortex placed. Aku Aku follows closely beside the bandicoot girl and they both see pirate ships shooting cannon balls at each other. Coco halts the jet ski to see the pirate ship on the left and there are the lab assistants dress up as pirates, and a flag has a letter N on it, but there is a caption. But it's not Cortex. It's N. Gin with a blue pirate hat with a skull icon. And there is Megumi beside him, commanding the lab pirates to keep firing at the pirates. The other pirate ship are regular pirates who fight back and only want to find the rare treasure.

"Should we...do something to help them?" Coco asked.

"Coco, we are here to look for the crystal and gem." Aku Aku said. "Since N. Gin and the crew are here, we must look for crystal and gem before them." Coco nodded and went around the Cortex pirate ship to avoid the battle. "There must be some treasure hiding around here. There is a cave that looks...familiar." Aku Aku said as he looks ahead to see a skull rock shaped as Cortex's head with a letter N on the forehead. "We must be careful. There are so many traps around."

"I can see that." Coco said, going through the waves, trying her best not to touch the bombs. Then, a cannon ball shot in front of them, making a big wave to get Coco drenched and her jet ski. "What the heck?!" Coco cried out. She turned around to see one of the cannons from Cortex's ship aiming at her and Aku Aku. "Oh no! They spotted us!"

"Go!" Aku Aku barked. "Go inside the cave!" Coco steps on the gas to avoid more cannon balls.  
From the ship, N. Gin uses a telescope to see Coco and Aku Aku heading down the cave. He made a growl and turn to his crew.

"After them! That's where we hid the treasure from those pirates!" He said. The lab pirates climbed down to get on the boat to head down the cave. "That bandicoot girl won't get near the treasure!" N. Gin said with a look in his eyes. Megumi joined the lab pirates in the boat after hearing Coco and Aku Aku are here. She will stop them this time.

 _ **XX**_

Coco parked her jet ski by the shore and ran inside the cave with Aku Aku. The lab pirates are on their way to stop them from getting to the crystal and gem that could be in the cave somewhere. Coco climbed on the rocks inside the dark, wet cave. She looked down at the water to see gold coins scatter around the sandy grounds, shining brightly. She picked up a few coins and put them in her front pocket to take home as souvenirs.

"Coco, there's a treasure chest!" Aku Aku said, looking ahead to see a treasure chest sitting in the sand, filled with treasure inside. Gold coins and jewelry combined. Coco's eyes sparkled at the sight of the treasure. She ran up to it and touch the coins and pearl necklace she found.

"This is amazing!" She said. "If only Crash were here to see this!"

"Dig through the chest. The crystal and gem must be inside." Aku Aku said. Coco did as he said. The coins fall from the chest. Coco continues to dig, and see something purple. She pulled out a Power Crystal that shines brightly. The gem is also inside and Coco got it out of the chest.

"Got them!" Coco said. She then began to take some treasure, but Aku Aku stopped her with a look in his gold eyes.

"Put them back!" He said.

"I'm only taking a few!" Coco protested, stuffing the treasure in her pockets. "It won't change anything! The pirates in this timeline won't care!" Aku Aku sighed, shaking his body at her when she puts on the pearl necklace. "What's the worse it could happen?" Then, they hear sounds from behind. There are the pirates that fought N. Gin's crew, they are pointing their swords at them with glares. Then, the captain walks from his crew and got his gun out to point at Coco.

"Surrender the treasure, lass. The treasure is mine." He said in a scruffy voice. Coco gulped at the sight of him. She took out the gold coins, jewelry, and took off the pearl necklace and place them in the chest, but she held the crystal and the gem. "Those too, lass. Drop 'em." The captain said. Aku Aku came in front of Coco to defend her if the captain pulls a trigger.

"We are only here for the crystal and the gem! The treasure has no interest in us!" He told them. "Those pirates you fought are here for the two treasures we want, but their captain could be interested in your treasure." The pirates looked at each other in silent, but see the lab pirates coming up from behind Coco and Aku Aku. The captain told his crew to fight them, but he remains behind. So the pirates started to fight them with swords.

"Never steal a pirates' treasure, they always say." He said to Coco and Aku Aku. "But if what yer saying is true, then those treasures are yours." Coco and Aku Aku ran away with a crystal and gem in Coco's hands. They are grateful that the captain spares them.  
N. Gin walked inside the cave to see his crew fighting the pirates and see that Coco and Aku Aku are nowhere to be seen. He started to stomp his foot on the wet sand in anger.

"That stupid girl and mask! I will get them!" He said in anger. Then, the captain points his sword at him with a glare. N. Gin let out a nervous chuckle at him. "A-ahoy, there, mate..." He said.

"Trying to steal my treasure?" The captain asked. "Well you can't have it. The treasure belongs to me, lad!" N. Gin then let out a scream as he runs away as the captain started to shoot at him. The captain let out a laugh to watch the cyborg run away like a girl. But, Megumi uses her sword to slash the captain's red coat, surprising him. The captain turned to see Megumi swinging the sword at him, but the captain blocks her attack with his sword.

"Where's the bandicoot?" Megumi asked with a look.

"She ain't here!" The captain said, pushing her back. "Steal my treasure, I will feed you to the sharks!" Megumi glared at him and fight him with her sword.

"I will not fail my master!" She said, kicking the captain in the stomach and ran through the fight of pirates to look for Coco and Aku Aku.

Coco and Aku Aku arrived outside the cave, waiting for Brio to activate the machine to send them back to the warp room. But Coco hears a voice behind her. She turned to see Megumi running up at her with a yell, bringing her sword. Aku Aku uses his magic to block Megumi's attack. Coco backed away from the bandicoot. There's nowhere to run. The jet ski is on the other side of the island, and there are still pirates inside fighting. Coco drops the crystal and gem get grab the stick and ran up to Megumi. She swings the stick to hit Megumi in the face, causing her to have a cut on the cheek.

"Take this!" Coco said with a look. Megumi held her cheek, glaring at her. She snarled at her in anger. "I can do this all day!" Coco said.

"Coco, there's no time! Jump in the portal now!" Aku Aku says as the blue sphere appears. Coco ran away from Megumi, grabbing the treasure and jump in the portal with Aku Aku. As the portal disappears, Megumi slams her fists on the sand, growling.

"Curses!"

* * *

Coco and Aku Aku arrived back in the warp room. Coco gave the crystal and gem to Brio and went over to Crash. She took out some gold coins from her front pocket to show her brother. Crash gasped at the sight of them and took a few to hold.

"Aren't they great, Crash?" Coco asked. Crash nodded and gave the coins back to her to hold. Natalie walked up to the bandicoots.

"Since we have five crystals, Tiny is expecting Crash in the coliseum in Rome." She said. "Get ready for a fight, Crash. Don't let Tiny win." Crash started to stretch his arms and legs, getting warmed up for the first fight. Aku Aku went up to him.

"Crash, you have to handle Tiny yourself on this one. But, I will be there to encourage you in Rome. The fight must be fair." He said. "You understand?" Crash nodded at him. He can be fine without Aku Aku's help. He's a fighter. Tiny will go down by Crash's spin attack.


	7. Chapter 7

***Chapter 7: Tiny in Rome***

* * *

Crash and Aku Aku appeared in the center of the large arena. Within the stands, Crash could see numerous civilians, and hundreds of Cortex's minions waiting for a fight. The bandicoot looked up to see Tiny, who was wearing in Roman armor, chained to the pillars overlooking the pit. The tiger let out a growl when he sees Crash there. The sound of trumpets are played, and everyone turned their attention towards the box suite right above the platform where Tiny is chained to.  
Cortex took a seat on a chair, waving at everyone who began to cheer. But, he is not alone. There is Liz holding a bowl of grapes, wearing Roman robes. Crash stared at the mind controlled bandicoot in silent, but turned his attention to Cortex who began to speak.

"This bandicoot is guilty of treason against the rule of Cortex." He said. "And hereby sentence him to death." Crash gulped nervously. Aku Aku remained outside of the arena, listening to Cortex's words that made the minions roar madly. "My warrior, Tiny Tiger, will give you a bloodbath show you will never forget!" Cortex said with a mad grin on his face. Tiny growled and rip the chains that bound him from the pillars, and that made the crowd grew wilder. Crash bit his lip, turning back to Aku Aku with fear look in his eyes. He wants Aku Aku to help him with this one. But the ancient mask tries to calm the bandicoot with his words.

"Don't be afraid, Crash." Aku Aku said. "All of us are counting on you. I am right here." Crash whimpered a little and look back up at Tiny who grabbed the trident, letting out a roar.

"Tiny will crush bandicoot!" He yelled. "Tiny will make Crash bleed!" The crowd cheered at his words, ready for a rumble. Crash felt himself shaking, but he snapped out of it and got his determined face on. He can't back down now. He must win this fight.

"Let the battle begin!" Cortex announced. The crowd roared madly as Tiny jumped down to the arena, and began to charge towards Crash. The bandicoot yelped and ran away from the violent tiger with a trident. Cortex began to laugh to see Crash running for his life down in the arena as Liz watches in silent. Crash slid out of the way as Tiny launches the trident down to the ground. It got stuck. Tiny uses his strength to get it out, but unware that Crash spin attacks him to knock him down. The crowd booed at the bandicoot who smirked at the angry tiger who recovered from the attack.

"Well done, Crash! Keep at it, boy!" Aku Aku praised. Tiny grabbed his trident and snarled at Crash.

"Tiny shred Crash!" He yelled. He charged at him, and Crash jumped away from him and began to taunt him. He stuck his tongue out and make some clucking noises at him. That made Tiny even more angrier. He started to throw the trident at the bandicoot. Crash sees this and quickly rolled out of the way before the weapon could hit him. Before he could get up, he felt a foot on his back. Tiny is pinning him down, grabbing the trident, laughing evilly at the bandicoot. He brought the trident up, and the crowd began to roar, ready to see some blood. Cortex smirked to see Tiny getting ready to strike Crash.

"Kill him!" He ordered. Tiny let out a roar and brought the trident down. But, Crash uses all of his strength to get Tiny's foot off of him and made a spin attack at his face. Tiny roared in agony and stumbled backwards. The crowd booed once again. Crash did the moonwalk, grinning at the angry tiger. Tiny's left eye twitched a bit, hating that the bandicoot taunts him. Aku Aku spoke to Crash who stopped dancing and being cocky.

"Crash, focus!" He said with a serious look. "Now's not the time!" Cortex growled at this.

"Time to make things more difficult for the bandicoot." He said. "I will release the lions." He presses the button and the gates opened and Tiny went on the platform to recover a bit. From the dark entrances, the lions came pouring out to get the bandicoot. Crash yelped in fright and avoid the hungry animals. He spin attacks a few of them who try to get him and eat him whole, and jumped over most of them. Aku Aku watches Crash avoid and spin attack the lions with all his might, and see that Crash is getting the hang of this on his own.  
After a minutes, the lions clear the arena. Crash caught his breath as Tiny returned down in the area with a trident. His stomps made the floor vibrate and it's making Crash's move away from him very difficult. Tiny launches the trident down, but it got stuck in the ground again. Crash saw his chance to spin attack him, but Tiny uses his hand to strike him, making Crash fly back and made a grunt of agony. Aku Aku sees a scratch on Crash's cheek. Tiny scratched him with his claws. The crowd began to cheer at the sight of Crash being injured by Tiny's claws. The ancient mask could sense Crash is beginning to grow tired of fighting by the sounds of panting. Aku Aku knew he shouldn't interfere the fight, but he must help Crash somehow. He had to do it for Crash. He places himself over Crash's face and the body of the bandicoot began to glow.

"What is happening?!" Tiny asked with a look. "Crash turning into the same powerful bandicoot like before! With a mask!" Everyone in the whole coliseum watched the transformation of Crash. Tattoos appeared on his body, and the wounds are healed, and Aku Aku remains on Crash's face. Aku Crash is here. "Tiny will crush bandicoot!" Tiny roared.

"Destroy him, Tiny!" Cortex demanded. "Tear him apart!"

"Tiny obey!" The tiger charges towards Aku Crash who stood calmly. The trident came down, but Aku Crash grabbed it with one hand, and the weapon began to glow. Tiny let out a roar of agony, releasing the trident and see his hand turn red.

"Trident burns! It burns Tiny!" He yelled, blowing his burnt hand. Then Aku Crash ran up to him and made a spin attack at his face and grabbed his tail and started to thrash him around like a ragdoll. Cortex watched in awe and anger at this. Aku Crash then grabbed Tiny's legs to spin him around the arena and throw him against the wall, and the crowd booed at the hybrid bandicoot, but a few cheered by the action. Tiny groaned and shut his eyes. He is down. Aku Crash won the battle. Cortex let out a cry of anger and stomp the ground of the box suite as Liz watches in silent.  
Aku Aku moved out of Crash's face who sees the sight of Tiny and see the crowd roared between cheers and boos. Cortex looked down at the bandicoot.

"Don't think this is over, Crash! You may have Aku Aku to assist you, but next time, my other minions will take you down! We will find the rest of the crystals and gems!" Cortex told him. "You win this round, but we will meet again." He and Liz jumped in the portal to get back to their lair, and the other portal got Tiny so he could make a full recovery. Crash began to do his victory dance as Aku Aku watches with a small grin. After Crash is done, he made a wave at everyone in the coliseum before jumping in the portal with Aku Aku.

* * *

"You imbecile!" Uka Uka roared. "You said that Tiny can kill that bandicoot in Rome and steal the crystals and gems!" The mutants flinched by the sound of Uka Uka's angry tone, and it made Cortex shake a little.

"But, Uka Uka, it's your brother who helped the bandicoot! He turns Crash into some...Aku Crash or something!" Cortex exclaimed. Uka Uka growled a bit, thinking of his twin brother who is sided with the weak. "But, look at the bright side, Uka Uka." Cortex said. He snapped his fingers, and Liz walked in with a Power Crystal that one of the minions found in one of the timelines. "We have one crystal in our hands. Crash will be having a lot of trouble finding this one out there." Cortex said.

"That doesn't change anything, Cortex. We are really behind! They have five crystals and found some gems, and I hear that they have one of the Time Relics! There are now two left out there!" Uka Uka said with a glare that could kill. "You and your minions are busy fooling around the timelines."

"But we-"

" _Silence_!" Uka Uka roared, making some steam. "I am not interested in your excuses! Find those crystals, gems, the last two relics! Fail me, the Mighty Uka Uka, you will face my wrath!" The minions nodded, including Cortex, shaking a little. Uka Uka left the lair to have time for himself while Cortex ordered the female bandicoots to return to different timelines to gather what they need to enslave the world. Cortex let out a sigh.

"Ohh, Tiny was a good fellow. He hated everyone, and everything." He said. "Once he wakes up, he will want revenge."


	8. Chapter 8

***Chapter 8: Isabella in Arabia***

* * *

The lab assistants are roaming around the streets of Arabia, dressed in robes. Hiding behind the building, there is Isabella wearing a muslim abaya dress to disguise herself from those minions who are searching for her. She's been in Arabia for hours since she escaped Cortex's lair, but she needs to find a way to break her sisters free from mind control. Isabella began to wander down the busy streets, covering her mouth and nose with a mask veil, clutching her clothes, looking out for any of the minions.

 _'I need to find a way out of this hot place.'_ She thought. She pass through the people through the marketplace, and found the gateway of exiting the city. But there are lab assistants in robes guarding the gates, scanning around the streets. Isabella cursed to herself and went around to hide away the men in robes. But then, she bumped into someone. She turned around to see N. Tropy.

"There you are!" He said, taking out his tuning fork. Isabella began to run away from him, alarming the minions who began to chase her down the dry streets, pushing away the Arabian civilians. Isabella ran as fast as she could to lose N. Tropy and the lab freaks. "Don't let her get away!" N. Tropy shouted from the marketplace. "I'm going to look for the crystal and gems!"  
Isabella ran down the ally and trip over a goat who yelped in alarm. She quickly got up and continue to run. But, there is a dead end ahead of her. She halts in front of the wall. There's nowhere to hide or run. She turned back to see the lab assistants, taking out their swords, slowly approaching her. Isabella pressed her back against the wall, glaring at them, not showing her fear. Then suddenly, a portal appeared and Crash landed on one of the lab freaks. Aku Aku came out of the portal and see the lab assistants started to go after Crash. The male bandicoot spin attacks each man, knocking them out. Isabella watched in awe.

"Oh my goodness..." She whispered. Crash turned around and see her there revealing her face. Her blonde hair shines in the sunlight. Crash's heart starts beating fast. "I don't know where you come from, but...you seem to handle those guys well." Isabella spoke, smiling at him. Crash gulped a bit. That smile. Those eyes. Everything about her is so perfect. Crash smiled at her and about to walk up to her, but Aku Aku blocked him.

"Crash, no! She could be working for Cortex like the others!" He told him. Isabella blinked at the mask. Crash gibbered a little at Aku Aku, but Isabella spoke to the mask.

"No, no! I'm not mind controlled like my sisters! Listen, I escaped from N. Trance and I end up here." She said. "And since you guys got in control of the Time Twister that N. Tropy made, I would like to use it in order to free my sisters." Aku Aku stared at her a moments, looking for a bluff. Isabella also told him and Crash that she's been trapped in Arabia for hours since her escape and need to get out of here.

"Well, I do see a good heart in you. I suppose we can help you out. But, you need to help us." Aku Aku said. "We are looking for the crystals, gems, and the last two relics in each timeline before Uka Uka and Dr. Cortex do. They are planning to use them to enslave the entire world and the past." Isabella thought about it, and she agreed to help them, and they in return will free Liz, Megumi, and Ami. "Oh, I believe we haven't properly introduced. Forgive me. I am Aku Aku. And this here is Crash Bandicoot." The mask said. Crash smiled and went up to Isabella and took her hand and kiss it. Isabella watched him, but smiled at the action the bandicoot made. "Oh, he...never does that to any female." Aku Aku said. Crash turned back to him and shrugged.

"It's alright. He's being a nice gentleman." Isabella said, by stroking Crash's left ear, making him grin goofily. "I'm Isabella. Nice to meet you both."

"Likewise. Now, let us search for the crystal and two gems." Aku Aku said. Crash held Isabella's hand to guide her down the hot streets as Aku Aku is beside them.

 _ **XX**_

They are on the rooftops of the city so no one will be alarmed by the bandicoots' appearances, and the minions won't find them. Crash helped Isabella jump over the other rooftops. He doesn't know why he is feeling this way towards this bandicoot girl, but his heart keeps beating like a jackhammer he could hardly breathe. Crash then accidently bumped into Isabella who stopped at her tracks when she spots some more of the lab assistants. But they are in black and red robes with swords.

"They are on the rooftops too." Isabella whispered. "Crash, you can take 'em, right?" Crash was way ahead of her and spin attack the lab freaks to get them off the rooftops. Isabella move forward and thanked the hero for getting rid of them. Crash sighed lovingly at her. Isabella looked inside the vases and found a yellow gem. She held it with a grin and show it to Aku Aku. "Is this one of the Power Gems you are looking for?" She asked.

"Yes. Now one gem left, and the crystal. They must be around." Aku Aku said. "Crash, you find anything?" He turned back and see that Crash is missing. "Crash?" He called. "Crash, where are you?" Then, coming up on the edge of the rooftop is Crash riding on the magic carpet. He grinned at them. "Crash? Where did you find that carpet?" Aku Aku asked. Crash only shrugged and held his hand out for Isabella to take, asking her if she wanted to take a ride. The female bandicoot took his hand and climbed on. So, the two bandicoots use the magic carpet to fly above the rooftops and see the view of Arabia. Aku Aku watched them fly away, dumbfounded by this. "Why does that remind of that Disney movie Crash and Coco showed me before?" He asked himself.

Crash and Isabella flew over the city of Arabia with the magic carpet, smiling at the sight of it. There is a palace ahead of them, and they flew towards it. Crash can see white flowers in the blue vase. He took one of them and gave it to Isabella. She took the flower and smelled its scent and smiled at Crash. Then, Isabella then sees a crystal below the desert along with a gem. She got in control of the magic carpet an grab them and hand them over to Crash. But the male bandicoot was lost by her beauty. Her blonde hair is flying in the winds as they fly around, and her blue/green eyes sparkle, and her smile is breathtaking. Crash could feel his cheeks burning, but in a good way.

"There you are!" Aku Aku called, flying towards them in a hurry. "Why did you ditch me like that?" Crash's ears went down in shame, forgotten about Aku Aku. Isabella looked at the ancient mask.

"Look, we found the crystal and gem. They were in the desert." She said, gesturing the treasures in Crash's hands. "Now we have three things from this world." Aku Aku didn't say anything. He kept his gold eyes on Crash. The male bandicoot gave him a guilty smile. The portal appears above the three. Crash, Isabella, and Aku Aku went in, leaving the magic carpet behind.

* * *

After meeting Isabella, everyone welcomed her to their team for a while until her sisters are free. While Coco is talking to Isabella to get to know her a little bit while Aku Aku is talking to Crash. The orange marsupial is quiet the whole time when Aku Aku speaks to him about ditching him in Arabia.

"Crash, you don't know what it's like out there. Don't leave me there like that." He said. But he notices that Crash wasn't really listening to him, Crash stares at Isabella talking to Coco. "Crash!" Aku Aku barked, making Crash flinch. "Pay attention! This is serious!" Crash gave him the apology look, and pointed at Isabella with his finger, scratching his head with a free hand. Aku Aku figured it out. "Oohh. I see." He said, turning back to Crash. "You seem to grow very fond of that girl." Crash nodded admittedly. Aku Aku gave him a small smile. "Crash, it's alright. You like her because she's a kind person." He said. Crash shook his head at him. He made a heart shape with his hands, smiling at him. "Oh. You...you're in love with her?" Aku Aku asked in shock. "My, I never expected something like that from you, child. But, I think you are experiencing a crush. You hardly know Isabella. You two just met." Crash crossed his arms, frowning a bit. Aku Aku sighed a bit. "Crash, it's great that you like her, but right now you need to focus on this mission right. She is helping us, and we are going to help her in return. Don't let your guard down."

"What are you boys talking about?" Natalie asked, coming over to the two. Aku Aku turned to her.

"Oh, nothing. We're just speaking of Isabella." He said. "Since she is helping us, it would be great if she could travel to the different times with Coco or you." Crash sees that Isabella is by the monitor alone while Coco is talking to Penta and Brio while the pets are napping in the corner. Crash sneaks away from Natalie and Aku Aku.  
Isabella is sniffing the flower Crash gave her and feel the soft petals, then she felt someone tapping her elbow. She looked down to see Crash standing there, waving at her with a shy smile.

"Oh, hello Crash." She greeted with a smile. Crash giggled a bit. "Listen, I wanted to thank you for beating up those guys back there and bring me along." Isabella said. Crash gave her a thumbs up. "Coco told me everything about you and her. You two have been through a lot, and now you guys have to save the world again. Hey, those baddies will lose. My sisters will be free and they will be grateful." Isabella told him. The monitor behind her activated and it shows Cortex with Uka Uka behind him. Everyone went up to the screen.

"Well, well, Isabella Bandicoot actually found Crash and his friends and decided to join them." Cortex laughed. "After all the trouble of searching for you, my dear, you were in Arabia where N. Tropy found you, and Crash had to show up to save you." Isabella glared at the screen.

"You may have brainwashed my sisters, but I will free them! Just you wait! When we meet face to face again, I will give you a knuckle sandwich!" The female bandicoot said, holding her fist up. Crash smirked at her. He likes how tough she can be towards his enemy.

"Oh, your sisters are such dearies." Cortex said with a smirk. "When you encounter them, they will never back down." His eyes move over to Crash. "And as for you Crash, please be more reasonable to my minions next time." The monitor turned black. Brio activated the Time Twister.

"We must keep going, everyone. One must take Egypt, the other must take the highway to race Cortex's minions to win a crystal." He said. Coco, Natalie, and Penta decided to go to Egypt together since Crash chose the lost highway. He is always up for a race. Brio turned to Crash with a grin. "Crash, I do have a motorcycle for your race. And you won't lose..."


	9. Chapter 9

***Chapter 9: Born to be Wild!***

* * *

Somewhere in America in the 50s, Crash arrived in the middle of the desert, with a motorcycle with flames on it. And he is wearing a black jacket with black fingerless gloves, and black sneakers that are the same as the ones he wore many times before, and he has sunglasses on. There is a crowd outside of the gas station with cars, and a black motorcycle. Crash brought his bike over to join the crowd but stopped by a voice. He turned to see Boyd coming out of the gas station building. He is wearing a red neckerchief that can be used as a mask and similar clothing as Crash's. He must be a biker himself.

"Hello, Crash. About time you got here, mate!" Boyd said with a smirk, coming over to his own motorcycle. "The race is about to begin and I was worried that you wouldn't make it. I was hoping to win that crystal myself." Crash sneered at him. Boyd got on his bike and started it. "See ya at the start line, mate." He drove off to get to the street as the other drivers followed him. Crash started his motorcycle and went off the street. He must win this race. Everyone wished him luck before he left the warp room, even Isabella. He smiled to himself when he thought back of her smile and wish him luck.

 ** _XX_**

All of the racers, including Crash, have their engines running. A flag girl started to wave her flag around. Everyone stood outside of the streets, cheering, excited for a race. Crash turned to see a prize that is Power Crystal. No gem or relic. So a crystal will do. He won't let Boyd win that crystal.

"On your marks..." The woman said through the microphone. "Get set..." Crash was ready to hit the gas, same with Boyd and the other racers. The woman waved the flag down. "GO!" She yelled. And the racers took off. Boyd is in the lead, laughing away, having a time of his life. Crash is passing the last two racers, he needs to catch up with that red fox. There are ramps ahead, and Crash will use them to jump to get pass the other racers faster. Crash can see some restaurants and other gas stations around while he was driving. And he could see the pictures of Cortex on the billboards, wearing a cowboy hat. Crash was so sick of seeing Cortex everywhere in timelines. He is so full of himself.

 _Get your motor runnin',_  
 _Head out on the highway,_  
 _Looking for adventure,_  
 _In whatever comes our way._  
 _Yeah, darlin',_  
 _Gonna make it happen,_  
 _Take the world in a love embrace._  
 _Fire all of your guns at once,_  
 _And explode into space,_  
 _I like smoke and lightnin',_  
 _Heavy metal thunder._

Crash drove pass the other three racers that try to block his way from catching up the lead racer, but they failed. Crash made a grin at them and moved on. Boyd is not too far ahead. He just needs to get passed the first three racers ahead. Crash sees a pit ahead of him. He made a turn to avoid it, but it's hard to turn the motorcycle all the way, it's so stiff.

"Gah!" Crash cried out as he almost bumped into a speed limit sign on the side of the road. The dirt is slowing him down. Crash quickly got out of the side of the road and caught up with the two racers who are in front of him, blocking his way while the third race is ahead by Boyd.

 _Racing in the wind,_  
 _And the feeling that I'm under._  
 _Yeah, darlin',_  
 _Gonna make it happen,_  
 _Take the world in a love embrace,_  
 _Fire all of your guns at once,_  
 _And explode into space,_  
 _Like a true nature's child._  
 _We were born,_  
 _Born to be wild,_  
 _We can climb so high,_  
 _I never wanna die._

Boyd turned his head back to see Crash is behind the three racers, trying to make his way through. The fox let out a chuckle and make a full speed.

"You'll never catch up, mate! The crystal is mine!" He yelled. Crash growled at this. He is between two racers, looking at them with his emerald eyes, sneering at them. The two racers are about to bump him, but the bandicoot hit the brakes and see the racers bump each other and they pull over to the side. Crash saw his chance to catch up with Boyd. Just one racer left to pass, and Boyd will be the only one he will handle.

 _Born to be wild._  
 _Born to be wild._  
 _Get your motor runnin',_  
 _Head out on the highway,_  
 _Looking for adventure,_  
 _In whatever comes our way._  
 _Yeah, darlin',_  
 _Gonna make it happen,_  
 _Take the world in a love embrace._

"Oh no you don't, mate." Boyd said by reaching in his pockets to take out the spikes and throw them down on the road. Crash sees them and move out of the way. Now that was unfair. He saw another ramp to ride on. Crash was soaring in the air and pass the second racer as he lands back down on the road. Boyd turned to see Crash catching up and see his grin.

"Hee hee ha ha!" Crash laughed. He made a quick salute and went on the ramp to go over the huge pit and a finish line is right there in front of him. Boyd is right behind the bandicoot, trying to get ahead. He is beside the bandicoot as they land on the road and head to the finish line.

 _Fire all of your guns at once,_  
 _And explode into space._  
 _Like a true natures child,_  
 _We were born,_  
 _Born to be wild,_  
 _We can climb so high,_  
 _I never wanna die._

Then, two biker mutant creatures made it through the finish line, and everyone began to cheer. Crash and Boyd pulled over in the middle of the road and see a prize coming up to them.

"What a race!" A woman said, holding a Power Crystal. "And we almost got a tie! The winner is..." Crash and Boyd held their breath. "A Bandicoot Warrior!" A woman said. Boyd's jaw dropped. He lost?! How is that possible? The woman gave Crash a prize. The bandicoot waved at the crowd who cheered for him and chanted his nickname he wrote for a race. The crystal shines brightly in the sunlight. Boyd growled as Crash leaves the crowd to find a spot where the portal will take him back to the warp room. The fox took off his red neckerchief.

"Dr. Cortex and Uka Uka won't like this..." He muttered.

 _Born to be wild._  
 _Born to be wild._

* * *

When Crash returned to the warp room, Isabella ran up to him and embrace him with a giggle.

"I watched the whole thing from the monitor!" She exclaimed as she released the male bandicoot. "You did great!" Crash scratched the back of his head, chuckling a little. She took the crystal from his hand and hand it over to Brio. Crash joined Polar, Pura, and Baby T, taking off his biker clothing to get back to his normal gloves and shoes.

"Now we wait for Coco, Natalie, and Penta to return from Egypt." Brio said. "Hope everything goes w-well."

* * *

 ***Song: Born to be Wild by Steppenwolf***


	10. Chapter 10

***Chapter 10: Tomb Time***

* * *

"Where the heck are we?" Penta asked, looking around the desert that is very hot. And there is a pyramid in a shape of Cortex. Natalie shook her head in annoyance and Coco grabbed a torch for the inside of the dark tombs.

"This is Egypt, Penta." Coco told the penguin. "Listen, you sure you are up to this?"

"Hey, I helped Crash and Aku Aku get the gems last time, so I am going to help you guys on this one." Penta said with a smile. "I'll stick with you, ladies."

"Okay, let's head inside." Natalie said by taking one of the torches and head inside the tomb with Coco and Penta. They see the writings and artwork on the walls, and get the cobwebs out of their way. Coco can see more lit torches ahead through the tombs. Penta is close to Coco, looking around in awe, and avoiding the pits. Natalie looked down to see some cobras below her feet. She kicked them away from Coco and Penta, making the venomous reptiles hiss.

"I hope there aren't any mummies come to life in this time zone." Penta said, looking at the old stone coffins. Coco looked down at him with a smile.

"Don't worry, Penta. If they do come to life, we will protect you. But don't let any fears get to you." She said.

"Besides, the lab assistants might dress up as mummies in this tomb anyway." Natalie said. "They are in every timeline where the crystals and gems are." They head down further into the tomb and see holes in the wall on the left. They are lights beaming down from the ceiling. "Hold it." Natalie said, stopping Coco and Penta from walking any further. "Take one step in the light, the arrows will shoot from the walls."

"How do we get across?" Penta asked. Coco picked up a rock and throw it across. The rock lands on one of the light beams, and the arrows shoot out from the walls quick and hit the other side of the wall.

"Yeah, those things are too fast. No way to dodge them." Coco said. Natalie looked down at Penta and see that he is shorter and those arrows couldn't reach him if he goes across. She asked him to walk ahead, but keep his head low and the arrows won't hit him. The little penguin was nervous about this, but he will do it to get the crystal and gem from this world. He held his breath and walk ahead. The light hits him, and the arrows shoot out. Coco covered her eyes, not wanting to look. Natalie then smiled in delight. The arrows missed Penta. He's too short for them to hit him when he triggers the traps. Now she and Coco will have to crawl across.

"Let's go, Coco." Natalie said, crawling ahead to get to Penta who is waiting ahead. "Stay low." Coco lowered her body down as low as she could as she crawls. She hears arrows shooting out as she is in the lights. She cringed whenever she hears them. She had to say to herself that good thing Crash didn't come with them or he will trigger these traps and get injured.  
The group continued down the tomb and see a room filled with coffins, and sand. But on the platform, there is a crystal and two gems. Coco told Natalie that she will be the one who will get the treasure.

"Be careful, Coco." Penta said. Coco walked up to the platform. She reached for them with her hands. Once she touches the crystal and the gems, she hears groaning noises. She froze, looking around the room with her eyes. Natalie and Penta looked around, and see one of the coffins being opened...

"Oh no..." Natalie whispered. A mummy hand came out of the coffin, and the groan got louder. Coco grabbed the treasure and ran back to Natalie and Penta and see a lab mummy coming out of the coffin. "Let's go!" Natalie yelled as she ran down the tomb with Coco and Penta are close by her, running away from the lab mummy. But there are more lab mummies blocking their way.

"Now what?" Penta asked in panic. Natalie and Coco look around to find another way. There is a different hallway, but there is a pond with crocodiles swimming around. Natalie held the little penguin and jump on the crocs to get across the tomb, and told Coco to do the same way. The female bandicoot was scared, but she knew she had to do it. She held the treasure close and jump on the hungry crocodiles and made it across. The ladies ran down the tomb and see pits and more traps they have to pass. Penta jumped on Coco's back as Natalie took out her laser gun and aim at the lab mummies they are trying to get across the pond.

"Go!" She said.

"What about you?" Coco asked.

"I'll be right behind you!" Natalie said. "I'll be fine. Go!" Coco and Penta are worried, but knew that Natalie will handle this and catch up with them eventually. Coco ran down the deadly route with Penta hanging on her back, holding her ponytail.  
Natalie began to shoot the lab mummies to stun them. As she turned to get down the tombs where Coco and Penta are heading, there is N. Tropy and N. Trance blocking her way.

"Well, well. If isn't Dr. Cortex's lost wife." N. Trance chuckled. "So nice to finally meet you, Mrs. Cortex." Natalie backed away, but it made the lab mummies grab her arms and took away her weapon. N. Tropy walked up to her with a smirk.

"Such a pity that the bandicoot girl and that penguin got away with the things we need, but I think bringing you along will please the doctor." He said, grabbing Natalie's chin to study her face. "We should get to know each other by having some tea back the lair." Natalie pulled away from his grasp, sneering at him.

"I think I'll pass." She said.

"Don't make me change your mind..." N. Trance said, showing her his chest that began to spiral, and Natalie shuts her eyes from the sight. "That's what I thought. Now, back to the lair. Cortex will be happy to see this woman." N. Trance laughed. N. Tropy uses his tuning fork to summon the portal to jump into. Natalie knew she will be held hostage, but no one will dare to harm her since Cortex wasn't planning on it.

* * *

"Oh Dr. Cortex!" N. Trance called in a singsong voice. The mad scientist walked in the room and see Natalie being dragged by his minions. "We've got company." N. Trance said. Cortex formed a smile when he sees Natalie turn to him.

"Hello, again." He greeted. "I'm so glad you could come and join us, my dear."

"I didn't decide to come here." Natalie said, pulling away from the lab assistants who are now in regular lab coats. "I was forced to come here without being mind controlled."

"Oh, no. I don't want you to be mind controlled at all." Cortex chuckled. "Now that are you here, I say it's time for us to have a little talk."

"About your crazy plan? I already know about it." Natalie said, crossing her arms at him. Cortex took out a red rose and hand it over to her.

"Not about that. It's about...us." He said. Natalie stood silent, looking at the rose, then at Cortex. "Come, my dear. Let's talk." He took her hand and lead her out of the room to leave the minions. N. Tropy and N. Trance are wondering what Cortex had in mind for his wife.

"Maybe he's planning to get her to join us and we will have another woman, but a beautiful, sexy woman..." N. Trance said. N. Tropy scoffed in disgust by listening to this.

"You're sick..."


	11. Chapter 11

***Chapter 11: Ice and Fire***

* * *

Coco is pacing around the warp room, waiting for Natalie to come out of the portal from the pyramid times, but she didn't appear. Brio looked on the screen to see that Natalie was nowhere to be found in the timeline. He figured that the lab assistants must've taken her to Cortex and his minions, but they won't hurt her. Cortex will never try to hurt Natalie. Heck, he won't even kill her.

"Everyone, remain calm." Aku Aku spoke. "Natalie will be fine. She's twice as smart and she is a fighter. She chose to let Coco and Penta to escape with the gems and crystal."

"I hope she'll be okay." Coco said. "I wish I could just go back there and help her."

"I assure you, Coco, Natalie is alright. I just know it." Aku Aku said. "And Crash, there's a crystal in the ice age. So, you must go out there and retrieve it. I will join you." Penta ran up to Crash and Aku Aku.

"Can I join? Being in the ice is my thing after all." He said.

"After seeing you return safely with Coco, I suppose you can come." Aku Aku said. "But remember to stay close to us." Brio activated the machine. Before Crash could get in the portal, he turned back to see Isabella petting Polar who is resting his head on her lap. The bandicoot smiled at the sight of them. Polar looks so relaxed with Isabella, and he let out a yawn before closing his eyes.

"Crash?" Penta called. Crash turned back to him and Aku Aku who are waiting for him by the blue sphere. "You coming or not?" The bandicoot walked up to his friends and jump in the portal. Aku Aku and Penta jump in the portal to follow the male bandicoot.

* * *

Natalie took a sip of tea while watching Dingodile getting his flamethrower all loaded up for his trip to the ice age. Boyd and N. Gin are talking to the hybrid minion about getting that crystal from there, and if Crash or Coco are there, Dingodile will toast them. Natalie knew that Crash will defeat Dingodile and take the crystal from the ice age.

"Time to heat things up in the ice age." Dingodile said, heading over to the portal.

"Don't let us down, mate!" Boyd told him. The hybrid left the lair. Natalie then watched N. Gin work on his robot. Another fighting machine if Dingodile fails. Before she could speak to the cyborg, Liz walked in with Ami.

"Lady Cortex, Uka Uka wishes to see you." Ami said. Natalie sighed a bit. She got up and walked over to the bandicoots to get to the room where the true mastermind is waiting.  
She walked inside the room and see the Uka Uka floating, watching her approach him. Liz and Ami bowed before the mask and left them alone.

"Natalie Cortex. The one that got away." Uka Uka spoke in a calm, yet threatening voice. Natalie held her chin up, sneering a little at him. She couldn't show fear towards the evil ancient mask.

"Seems like Neo was working for you all along." Natalie said. "He must've been so desperate to find evil assistants." Uka Uka let out a roar, making her fall back in shock.

" _I AM NO ASSISTANT, YOU HUMAN!_ I am the mastermind of all evil! I am the one who goes into someone's nightmares and have them work for the Mighty Uka Uka!" The mask growled.

"Okay, I get it! Geez, keep your temper!" Natalie says by dusting off her jeans. "But, I do have one question. Why would you want to conquer the world in the first place? You were trapped in that temple for eons."

"Didn't my feeble brother tell you?" Uka Uka asked. "He's the one who locked me away! He took everything away from me when we were mortal! I am the strongest in our own tribe, and I am the one who hunts, and I should be the one who will be the new chief!" Natalie stared at him in silent, listening to his words. What was he talking about? New chief of his tribe? Uka Uka spoke again. "This world needs a new leader, and it will be filled with darkness and chaos! Everyone will bow to me!"

"...You're insane." Natalie said by shaking her head. "No wonder your brother had to deal with your madness. But listen to this, Uka Uka. We will win and the world will be at peace! You will fail, Neo will fail, everyone you hire will fail!"

"We'll see about that, Mrs. Cortex!"

* * *

Penta held a crystal in his flippers he found from the caves. He walked out in the snow to look for Crash and Aku Aku. They are nowhere to be found. But, the penguin sees footprints on the snow. He followed them around the cave and see the walls of ice. Penta called out for his friends if they are in the entrance. No respond. The penguin walked inside and there is Dingodile aiming his flamethrower at him. Penta froze at his spot, holding the crystal close.

"Hello, mate. Lost?" Dingodile asked with a chuckle.

"Uh, no." Penta replied, shaking a little. "Just...passing through."

"Really? Seems like you're looking for that bandicoot. And I see that you have that crystal I've been looking for." Dingodile said. "Here's the deal. If you give me the crystal, I won't toast ya. If not, you will be toast!" Penta winced a little. Then, Crash appeared with Aku Aku to see Dingodile messing with the innocent ally. Crash made a snowball and throw it at Dingodile to stop him. The hybrid yelped a bit, and turned around. Penta saw his chance to run away with the crystal.

"Hide, Penta. Crash and I got this hybrid." Aku Aku told the penguin. Penta saluted and hid behind one of the ices. Crash cracked his knuckles, smirking at Dingodile who snarled at him.

"Bring out the butter, I'm gonna make toast!" Dingodile said, firing up his flamethrower. He shoots the ceiling and the ice crystals shoot down around him, preventing Crash from attacking him. The bandicoot took a deep breath, getting ready for a fight that looks very difficult.

"You can do it, Crash. You got this." Aku Aku said. Crash smiled at him and turn to his opponent. Dingodile shot fireballs in the air aiming towards the bandicoot. Crash run ahead of the fireballs that land in the snow, hearing the hissing sound. After succeeding of avoiding the fireballs, Dingodile charged his weapon and fired, breaking the ice crystals. That caught Crash by surprise, he almost ran into the fire and see the open to get to the hybrid. Crash ran through and spin attack him and stood on his back. But, he hears the alarm coming from the flamethrower. Crash bolted away from Dingodile who tries to get up, but with the weapon on him makes it difficult.  
The flamethrower set off, causing Dingodile to flip in the air. More ice crystals fall from the ceiling, came down around him like before. Dingodile shook the ashes from his head and see Crash keeping his distance.

"You think you won? Well, think again, you hairball!" Dingodile said as he shot fireballs in the air, aiming at the running bandicoot, changing directions. Crash kept his distance from the fireballs. Aku Aku continues to encourage Crash to keep running away to tell him to run in a different direction when the fireballs come down. Again, Dingodile aimed his flamethrower and fired away, breaking the ice crystals. Crash runs away from the second fire and see an opening. He ran in and spin attack Dingodile's face, knocking him down. The flamethrower sets the alarm off again, causing Crash to run away. Dingodile sees the pressure of his weapon. Because of the first explosion, the pressure will go high and his weapon will be destroyed. The flamethrower sets off, and Dingodile flips in the air.  
Penta watches Crash running away from more fireballs from hiding behind the ice, and Aku Aku watches him with encouragement. Suddenly, two pairs of hands grabbed him. One hand covered his beak from screaming and cry out for help. Penta uses his eyes to see N. Trance using his claw to take away the crystal from his flippers. Someone dropped the penguin, and N. Trance looked down at him with a sneer.

"Scream, we will turn you into an icicle." He threatened. Penta looked up to see him and Boyd looking down at him. Their portal opens up and they jump inside. Penta whimpered a little and ran in the battle, trying to get Aku Aku's attention, but the mask is too busy to see Crash finishing off Dingodile. Crash climbed on Dingodile's back, smiling in triumphant.

"You thrashed me, mate. No worries..." Dingodile says, panting a little from the flamethrower's explosions. "But, you'll soon be up against much worse..." The hybrid caught Penta by Aku Aku with no crystal. He let out a dark chuckle. "Seems like my friends got the crystal from ya."

"Huh?" Crash gasped and turn back to Penta.

"They grabbed me, and I couldn't call for help." The penguin exclaimed. "I'm sorry."

"Now we have two crystals! We're catching up with ya!" Dingodile taunted. Crash growled and kicked his jaw. He went over to Aku Aku and Penta. The portal appeared above them. The three heroes jumped inside, leaving Dingodile behind in the ice age.


	12. Chapter 12

***Chapter 12: Bye Bye Blimps***

* * *

After a fight with Dingodile and failed for not bringing a crystal back because Boyd and N. Tropy took it from Penta who is guilty about it. Coco told him that it's not his fault, and saying that they have more crystals than the villains. Isabella walked over to Crash and Aku Aku.

"Crash, Coco told me that you and her must go to the time where World War 1 took place, and they are two crystals!" She said. "But, Ami is one of those pilots out there. Do me a favor, and try to free her mind. Don't hurt her in any way." Crash took her hand and smiled at her. Isabella smiled at him. "Thank you, Crash. I knew I could count on you. And please be very careful." She told him. Crash winked at her and went over to Coco to get ready for a plane ride. Aku Aku turned to the female bandicoot.

"Why don't you join them?" He asked. "You've been sitting around here since we brought you here."

"I would, but...I don't know how to fly a plane." Isabella said. "Maybe I could travel somewhere myself to look for the crystals, gems, and two more relics for you."

"No, my dear. Those enemies will capture you. You need Crash and I with you when you want to join in." Aku Aku told her. "My duty is to protect my friends, even you, Isabella."

"Aku Aku, Natalie was taken, and you need more help to find what we need." Isabella said. "Crash and Coco will handle World War 1, and I could go to a different timeline. I'll be fine on my own. I fight for my sisters." Aku Aku stared at her for a long time. He turned back to the bandicoot siblings who got dressed in coats and goggles. The ancient mask turned his attention back to Isabella.

"If you are serious about going on a different timeline, then allow me to join you. Cortex's minions are out there." He said. Isabella smiled at him. The mask went over to the bandicoot siblings to tell them that they are on their own, but Brio will get in contact with them. Crash looked over to Isabella with worry in his eyes. The female bandicoot gave him a smile, telling him that she will be alright with Aku Aku. Coco dragged Crash into the portal to get into their planes. Isabella went over to the center of the machine after the portal disappears, and Aku Aku joins by her shoulder. Brio activated the Time Twister and the blue sphere appears, and turn to the bandicoot and the mask.

"There are two crystals back at Atlantis where Crash and Natalie went before, but they missed the two crystals there. So, Isabella, get those crystals!" Brio told them. Isabella puts on the flippers and goggles on, and put on the oxygen tank. She jumped in the portal and Aku Aku uses his force field and went inside since he will be under the sea. Now that they are gone, Brio rubbed his temple, sighing a little. Penta looked up at him with concern.

"Are you okay, doctor?" He asked.

"I-I'm fine." Brio replied. "I'm...a little w-w-worried about...Natalie."

"Me too, but...she'll be okay." Penta said. "Cortex won't hurt her, right?" Brio is silent for a moment. He doesn't know for sure about that, but's Uka Uka he's worried about. That evil mask could kill anyone who is against him or Cortex. He prayed for Natalie to be unharmed, and find a way to get in contact somehow.

* * *

Two planes fly in the skies and there are other planes around. There are lab pilots in the red planes, and there are five green blimps with a picture of Cortex on each side. Crash is in his blue and orange plane, heading over to the left, shooting the red planes that try to shoot him down. Coco is in her pink plane, going straight and began to shoot one of the blimps.

"Distract the red planes, Crash! I got the blimps!" Coco said on her talkie. She shoots the blimp that was in front of her plane. "Look out for those crystals! The lab assistants must've have them in their planes or could be in one of the blimps." Coco said.  
Crash shoots down two of the planes that are trying to get to Coco's plane and see the blimp next to him. He uses the radar to see if the two crystals are in the blimp. He checked the status, but there's nothing. No crystals in this blimp. He flew away from the blimp and see more of the red planes coming his way to shoot him down.

"Whoa!" He cried out and try to avoid the bullets. Then, he hears laughter. He looked over to the left to see Boyd in a black plane. The fox saluted to the bandicoot, smirking at him. Crash was expecting to see one of Isabella's sisters along with Boyd or any of the pilots, but she was nowhere to be seen. Was she even here?

"Didn't expect to see ya, mates! Those crystals are ours!" Boyd said flying away from Crash's plane to get to the other blimp that Coco was heading. He's going to shoot her down! Crash went after Boyd's plane and began to shoot it.  
Coco turned her head around to see Crash trying to shoot down Boyd's plane from stopping her from taking down the blimps. She turned the plane around to get to the next blimp. She can't let that fox take those crystals. The female bandicoot began to shoot the third blimp down.

"Crash, get Boyd off of my tail! And remember to look out for the crystals! They must be around!" Coco said on her talkie.

"No way we're letting you take our treasure!" Boyd yelled from his plane. He continued to follow her, but the bullets from Crash's plane are hitting him. The fox started to see smoke coming out from the back of the plane. He growled to himself. He knew his plane will be going down anytime.  
Crash's radar started to beep. He turned to the right to see the fifth blimp next to him, and there are two crystals inside. Now he must head inside the blimp to get them out of there. He sets his plane on autopilot, getting up from the seat, and made a jump. His feet lands on the roof of the blimp and found a door that leads down inside. Boy, he remembers this familiar scene a year ago when he first fought Cortex. He climbed down and see two lab pilots controlling the blimp. He ran up to them and spin attack each of them. Two crystals are inside the box. Crash took them out, and head over to the ladder to get back up the roof. But suddenly, the planes started to shoot the blimp, alarming Crash.

"Whoa!" The alarms went off inside the blimp, and smoke is outside. Crash had to get out of here fast. He climbed up the ladder with two crystals on him.  
Coco took down the fourth blimp and see Crash on top of the fifth, and he has two crystals. She flew over to the blimp and told Crash to jump on the wing. The male bandicoot did so, and held on.

"Hang on, big brother! Brio will send the portal soon!" Coco told Crash who is holding on for his life, and hold on the crystals. But bullets are hitting her plane. Crash looked over to see Boyd and the other planes are gaining on them, shooting Coco's plane. "Oh no, we're going down!" Coco cried out. "Crash, get ready to get the parachutes out!" She climbed out of the seat to get to Crash who is holding her hand. Then, the pink plane is heading straight down. The bandicoots got their parachutes out. Crash held on to the crystals. Then, the portal appears below the feet of the siblings. Boyd watched them disappear in the portal. He hits the dashboard in anger.

"So close!" He growled. "No matter...they still have a lot left to go. But I will get those crystals."

* * *

Isabella held two crystals, swimming away from two sharks. But Aku Aku uses his magic to stop the hungry predators and Isabella swims her way to the reefs for safety. It wasn't easy for her to get these two crystals from the Atlantis ruins, and those sharks found her and see her as a meal. Still, she must do this for her sisters, her friends, and for saving the world.

"Let's hurry, Isabella!" Aku Aku said from his force field. "I sense so many danger coming for you." Then, the portal appears in front of the female bandicoot. So, she and Aku Aku went inside to avoid the sharks.

* * *

Brio and Penta turned to see the bandicoots and the ancient mask return from those timelines, and they collapse in exhaustion. Isabella and Crash pass the crystals over to Brio and Penta and remain on the floor. Isabella brush back her wet hair from her face.

"That...was...intense!" She says. "How many crystals do we have now?"

"12." Coco replied, sitting up. "I lost count of the gems, but still...we have to keep going."

"That's right, Coco." Aku Aku spoke. "We can't slow down now. Cortex has two crystals in his hands, but we can't let him and the others find the rest." Crash watched Coco and Aku Aku head over to Brio to see what's next for them, but he remained with Isabella who squeezes her hair to get water out. He's glad she is okay. Good thing that Aku Aku was with her. Isabella turned to him.

"So, how was the plane ride?" She asked. Crash gibbered a little. The female bandicoot wished that he could speak to her clearly, but he couldn't. But when Crash is making gestures, sounds like the World War 1 was pretty intense. But, Crash and Coco made it out of there fine. "So, what about Ami?" Crash shook his head. There was no sign of her anywhere at that timeline. Which was odd. Isabella thought that she must've left that timeline when she found those crystals and place them in the blimp. "It's...alright, Crash." Isabella said with a sad smile. "As long she's okay, besides being in mind control, that's all it matters. I will free my sisters from Cortex. And we will live together out there, being free and have careers!" Crash grinned at her. But he couldn't help but to feel sad. He wanted Isabella to be with him on Wumpa Island when this is over.

"Crash!" Coco called. Crash and Isabella rushed over to her and the others. On the monitor, there is N. Tropy sneering down at them.

"Well, haven't we gotten far?" He asked. "I am Doctor Nefarious Tropy, master of time and creator of the Time Twister you see before you."

"Where is Natalie?!" Brio suddenly yelled. Everyone turned to him in silent, making Brio quickly changed the subject. "I mean... Y-you will never win." N. Tropy rolled his eyes at him.

"Oh please. Anyway, Uka Uka and Dr. Cortex sent me to end this charade." He said. "You fuzzy marsupials better surrender those crystals and gems you have collected so far, or you will rue the day!"

"We're not scared of you, you blue skinned freak!" Coco said with a look in her eyes. Crash nodded, agreeing with her.

"Keep collecting the treasure, you will face _my_ time!" N. Tropy said. The monitor shuts off. Isabella crossed her arms with a look.

"I want to beat him with that tuning fork of his..." She said. "And use that to beat up N. Trance for hypnotizing my sisters!"

"E-everyone, calm down." Brio spoke. "Stay focused. Look, we need to find more crystals, gems, and those relics before they do!" Crash nodded. He turned to the pets who are concern about what just happened. Baby T walked over to Crash, nuzzling against his back, cooing a bit. Crash petted his snout. When he encounters N. Tropy, he will be in for a fighting time.


	13. Chapter 13

***Chapter 13: Dino Might and Midnight Run***

* * *

Crash, Baby T, and Aku Aku arrived in the prehistoric times, and Baby T looked around the scenery, sniffing the air. He is back home, but he is needed for this timeline. Crash climbed on his back and have the dinosaur move forward down the black river while Aku Aku follows them closely. Crash was not looking forward to be back in this trip after being chased by a triceratops with Coco before, but he had to do this to find two more crystals that are around somewhere. Suddenly, Uka Uka appears in front of Baby T to make him halt and made a growl. Crash and Aku Aku looked over to see the evil mask who glared at them.

"Ah, hello my feeble brother." Uka Uka greeted with a growl towards Aku Aku.

"Uka Uka..."

"It's been too long since we last see each other before you have imprisoned me." Uka Uka said. "So you've been with these marsupials while I was trapped." Aku Aku glared at him. Crash and Baby T are silent the entire time, not daring to make a sound. Crash couldn't look away from Uka Uka's angry gold eyes, and it makes his fur rise a little.

"I've been with Crash ever since the beginning he awakens me from the temple that puts me to slumber because of Dr. Cortex." Aku Aku spoke. "The bandicoots have been under wing, and I took them in as my own."

"Your own?" Uka Uka laughed. "Don't make me laugh, brother! These creatures are mutant monsters! They are nothing like us! And this bandicoot here, is supposed to be the head of Cortex's army, but his brain resisted evil!" Crash narrowed his eyes a little at Uka Uka. Not his fault that his brain is immune to mind control, but he's glad to have that kind of brain. Uka Uka spoke once more. "The world will be ours, my feeble brother. You and your bandicoot friends will be no more!" Then, he vanished in thin air. Baby T whimpered a little, and Crash started to pet his scaly head to calm him. Aku Aku went over to face Crash.

"Don't listen to him, Crash." He said. "I will protect you and everyone from my evil brother. I won't let him harm you in any way." Crash half smiled at him. "Let's get going. We still have much to do." Aku Aku said. Crash nodded and have Baby T move forward. The pterodactyls are flying above them, making noises down at them. Loud rumbling is heard behind Crash and Aku Aku. The bandicoot slowly turned around to see a triceratops roaring at him, Baby T, and Aku Aku. It began to run towards them.

"Yah!" Crash cried out, making Baby T to dash forward to get away from the dinosaur, and Aku Aku follows them.

"Why does this keep happening to us?!" Aku Aku yelled. They run through the bushes and avoid more of those pterodactyls who fly away from them, but one of their wings hits Crash in a face, making him fall off of Baby T. The bandicoot recovered from his fall when the triceratops is getting close to him. Crash acted quicky and ran ahead, trying to catch up with Aku Aku and Baby T who waited for him ahead, but then, one of the pterodactyls grabbed Crash's shoulders and flew up in the air.

"Whoa!" Crash yelped, feeling a strong grip of the dinosaur's feet and feel its claws digging into his shoulders.

"Crash, hang on!" Aku Aku says, flying up to get to the pterodactyl. Baby T let out a roar as he watched. Crash is struggling to get free, wincing in pain as the claws dig into his shoulders. But what Aku Aku noticed is that there's a headset on the pterodactyl. This dinosaur has been mind controlled. "Crash, brace yourself!" Aku Aku said. He uses his rainbow beam to strike the head of the pterodactyl, making him cry out in agony and released Crash. The bandicoot let out a scream, looking down at the black river. Gold aura appears around the male bandicoot, causing him to stop falling. Crash was gently placed down on the back of Baby T who came over in a hurry, and Aku Aku came down to see Crash who let out a sigh of relief.

"Whew!"

"Are you alright, child?" Aku Aku asked. Crash nodded. "Good. It seems like Cortex's minions could mind control the dinosaurs as well. Be on the lookout, Crash. Things won't be easy." Crash gibbered a little at him. Baby T took the bandicoot down the river path to find the crystal and gems. Above the cliffs, there is N. Gin with a remote with a red button.

"You think you got away? Well try to avoid more of these dinos here!" He pressed the button. The roars are heard in thin air, and he let out a laugh.

* * *

Coco and Pura appeared in China and see that they are on the Great Wall like before. Coco got on Pura's back and the tiger began to run down the path, dodging the lab assistants that are dressed up. But Coco sees some people in dragon costumes. Pura jumped over them and let out a roar and Coco made a laugh. But the joy dies when Pura ran into a barrel, making Coco fall off of him.

"After them!" A male voice yelled. Coco looked up to see the lab assistants with sticks, slowly approaching her and Pura. The tiger shook his head and see the enemies. He got in front of Coco and let out a growl, extending his claws.

"Pura, no! There's too many of them!" Coco said, climbing on the tiger's back once more. "C'mon, just run pass them!" Before Pura could make a run for it, there's a net coming down on him and Coco. The female bandicoot looked around and see Boyd and N. Trance. Coco glared at them through the net.

"Well, well. Looks like we got ourselves a sister of Crash." Boyd said. "And her little tiger too."

"Good work, Boyd. Now, let us take her to Dr. Cortex and find that crystal." N. Trance said. But Pura let out a roar at them, making them back away from the net. He claws the net while Coco tries to find an opening to escape. "Pin them down!" N. Trance ordered the lab assistants. But Coco got out of the net and see that Pura is still fighting his way in the net, roaring at everyone.

"Pura!" Coco cried out.

"Get her!" Boyd yelled. Two lab assistants started to dart after the female bandicoot, but suddenly, a black horse with a figure on it pushes them away. Coco looked up to see a familiar mutant looking down at her. He is wearing a black top hat, a gold mustache, black glasses, wearing a white straightjacket, and his fur color is blue.

"Come with me if you want to live!" He said in a heavy, English accent. Coco didn't have time to think, so she climbed on the horse and held on the figure. "Onward!" The blue kangaroo commanded the black horse. They run down the wall, getting away from the enemies. Coco held on the straightjacket.

"Wait, what about Pura?!" Coco cried out, looking back to see her pet being held back by a net.

"He won't be harmed." The kangaroo told her. "Trust me, your pet will be fine. Natalie will watch over him at the doctor's lair."

"Huh?"

"I'll explain when we get to safety and find those two crystals! You have to trust me." The kangaroo said before Coco could ask him questions. They continue to run down the Great Wall. Coco is so confused right now. There's something very familiar about this blue kangaroo in a straightjacket... Only one mutant she barely knew could wear a straightjacket. No, it couldn't be...could it?

* * *

"Keep running! Don't look back!" Aku Aku shouted as Baby T and Crash run down the dirt path to avoid the pack of triceratops that are chasing them. They are roaring at them. They all have been mind controlled. Aku Aku didn't have enough mojo to stop them all at once, and Crash kept on running with his dinosaur. The bandicoot held two crystals and gems in his arms, trying not to drop them as he ran. He couldn't wait to get out of here. The portal appeared in front of them and Crash jumped in with Baby T, and Aku Aku went inside as well. As the portal disappears, the triceratops pack stopped running and let out roars, making other dinosaurs flee from the sound.

* * *

Four crystals have been collected from the timelines that Crash and Coco found, now they have 16 crystals. But what caught Crash by surprise is to see the blue kangaroo with Brio and Coco. Aku Aku recognizes the blue mutant.

"Brio, is that-"

"Why, yes it is." Brio said with a proud smile. "This is Ripper Roo, who is now cured from insanity." The blue kangaroo uses his foot to tip his hat.

"Nice to see you again, my friends." He said. If Crash had water in his mouth, he'd spit it out. Ripper Roo is now...intelligent. "And Crash Bandicoot, it's been...quite some time since we last encountered. I wanted to apologize about what I try to do to you back at the waterfall last time. But when Dr. Brio found me stranded, he put me to therapy and have me read many books. Now, I am made to be a very good doctor." Crash and Aku Aku stared at him for a long time. They are still in shock by this, but at least he won't be able to try to kill them.

"Yeah, I was shocked too." Coco said. "He was snooping around Cortex's lair and met Natalie there. I was almost captured with Pura, but he rescued me, but Pura is now kidnapped."

"Things have gotten complicated now, everyone." Aku Aku said. "We must stay on guard now matter what."


	14. Chapter 14

***Chapter 14: Bandicoot vs. Time***

* * *

Pura was pushed into the cage. The door closes by Boyd and he locked it up. Pura growled at him, clawing the silver bars. N. Tropy walks over to the portal, holding his tuning fork. He turned back to the fox.

"I'm going to handle that bandicoot and steal those crystals." He said. "And make sure that N. Gin is ready to go into space to take those crystals from there."

"Not to worry, mate. Everything's under control." Boyd said with a grin. N. Tropy walked in the portal as Boyd left the room. Pura is pacing around the cage, growling a bit. He is worried about his owner, Coco. Someone saved her from being captured by those minions. The tiger continues to pace, then Natalie walked in to see him. The woman rushed over to the cage.

"Oh no, they caught you." She said, gripping on the bars. "Don't worry, little guy. Coco is fine. I talked to Brio. Ripper Roo recently joined our side." Pura purred and brought his face over to Natalie's fingers. "I'll take care of you. Crash and the others will get us out." Natalie said.

"Don't bet on it, my dear." Cortex spoke from behind. Natalie turned to face him. "I believe that Crash is growing a bit weaker every time he's out back in the pasts. N. Tropy will be able to take him down. Besides, I do have something to experiment on. Something I never thought of before, and Uka Uka helped me out." He took out a syringe with green liquid inside. Natalie made a face.

"What is that?"

"Something that will force Crash to turn into a general. And once we meet, he will change and become a killing machine that I want him to be." Cortex replied with a smirk. "Uka Uka puts his evil mojo inside this thing, so Crash's brain won't resist. He will become something he should've been." He puts away the syringe. "Can't wait to see him turn evil. His sister and friends will never see the stupid bandicoot again." Natalie glared at him as Pura growled at him.

"It won't work, Neo. Crash could resist this." She said. "Just you wait." Cortex chuckled at her.

"Silly woman. This time, you will be wrong. And when we do, you will be back. No running away. You belong to me!" Natalie then slapped him in the face, catching him off guard. Cortex touched his cheek where she slapped him, he just smirked. "Things never change... I do miss your feistiness."

"Shut...up..." Natalie growled. "I will never come back to you. We were through. You will be stopped..."

* * *

Crash and Isabella appeared in the heart of the Time Twister, and there is N. Tropy with his back on them, fixing the clock. Once he hears them, he turned around to face them, and the clock fell behind him, shattered on the floor that is far below. Crash and Isabella glared at the blue skinned man.

"Now, you're on my time, you little skunk!" N. Tropy growled at Crash. "Give me those crystals!" Crash snarled at him, telling him no. Isabella took a step forward.

"We will stop you. I'm going to fight for my sisters. We're getting close to get all the crystals." She said. "The world, and its past won't be Cortex's or Uka Uka's."

"You're wasting your time, bandicoot." N. Tropy told her. "Your sisters will always be Cortex's. Now, give me those crystals!" He jumped into the air slamming his tuning fork into the ground, causing three rows of floating platforms to emerge along the one he is standing on. From his fork, he shot a ball of fire at Crash who jumped out of the way, making sure he didn't bump into Isabella. N. Tropy then shot out yellow waves at them. Crash and Isabella jumped over the yellow waves that come from front, left, and right. The scientist jumped and slammed his tuning fork in the ground again, and the platforms form a straight line.

"Crash, get him!" Isabella said, pointing at N. Tropy who kneels down, out of breath. Crash ran down the platform line and spin attack him. N. Tropy grunted and disappeared from Crash's sight. He turned back to see N. Tropy appearing next to Isabella who cried out in shock. He is about to strike her with his fork, but Isabella ducked down in time and met up with Crash on the other side. "Whew, that was close." She said.

"I'm just getting started, you marsupial rats!" N. Tropy growled. He uses his tuning fork to shoot the balls of fire at them. Isabella barely avoid one that nearly hit her side. Crash stayed at his side to avoid the attacks so he won't run into Isabella by accident. "Hold still, you bandicoots!" N. Tropy grunted, shooting out the yellow waves at them.

"Crash, watch out!" Isabella shouted as she jumped over one of them, and Crash did the same. After avoiding the attacks, N. Tropy slammed his weapon down the ground, making the platform appear in a line like before. He was short of breath and kneel down. "Let me get him!" Isabella said by running on the lined platform. But Crash followed her and see her bringing her foot back and kick N. Tropy in a jaw, causing him to fall back. Before she could give him a beating, he disappeared to get to the opposite side. Crash gave her a thumbs up.

"Hee hee!" He giggled. Isabella half smiled at him.

"No time to celebrate yet." She told him. She pointed at N. Tropy who began to shoot many of the fireballs at them. Crash and Isabella avoided them, but there are yellow waves coming for them on each side. "When he's down, we'll take him together!" Isabella said, jump over the right wave. Crash jumped over two waves and gave her a grin. N. Tropy growled and slammed his tuning fork down. The platforms appeared, but not in a straight line this time. Crash and Isabella have to jump on each one to get to N. Tropy who is kneeled down. "Now!" Isabella says as she jumped on the platform and Crash joined her. N. Tropy looked up at them with a tired look in his eyes. Before he could utter a sound, both Crash and Isabella attacked him. Isabella is kicking his chest while Crash spin attacks his face. Finally, Isabella grabbed the tuning fork and swing it to hit N. Tropy in the face, nearly breaking his nose and teeth fell out of his mouth.

"Whoa..." Crash said in awe as he watched the female bandicoot finishing off the scientist. N. Tropy's chest is torn apart, he began to cough, spitting out some teeth.

"My time is up...but yours will soon be too." He said with a sneer. Isabella dropped the tuning fork, glaring down at the broken body. "Don't get your hopes up, you marsupials. N. Gin is one step ahead of you..."

"Where is he?" Isabella asked as Crash came over to N. Tropy, looking down at him.

"Like I would tell you..." N. Tropy spat. Then, Crash noticed something inside the chest of N. Tropy. He reached his hand in and pulled out a gold relic. Crash let out a sound. Isabella looked at the sight of the gold Time Relic. She smiled.

"Great! Now we have two relics! One more to go!" She said. Crash giggled. N. Tropy rolled his eyes at them. Isabella turned her attention back to him. "You guys are way behind. And wherever N. Gin is, he will fail and join you soon. And then, Dr. Cortex will be next." She said. The portal appear behind the bandicoots. Before they could jump in, they hear N. Tropy's laughter. Crash turned to him with a look.

"You all will be in for quite a surprise. Dr. Cortex had something planned for Crash Bandicoot. Wish I could tell you, but if you all manage to make it far, you will find out." He said. Crash is confused. But Isabella told him to ignore him and bring the relic. They jumped in the portal together.

* * *

In the warp room, Crash hands over the gold relic to Brio and Isabella went over to the monitor. Then, N. Gin appeared on screen. Everyone turned to the screen to see him glaring at them.

"So...Crash Bandicoot, we meet again. Uka Uka and Dr. Cortex want me to teach you a lesson!" He said. Crash and Coco glared up at him. N. Gin spoke again. "Well, I made a few modifications to my mechanics since our last encounter. So back off - or be deleted!" Coco scoffed at him.

"Crash defeated you last time. So, how about you face me instead? Unless you are scared." She taunted with a smirk. N. Gin made a growl, his left eye is twitching.

"So...you want to go a few rounds? When this is over, we'll see who is obsolete!" The screen shuts off. Coco giggled a little. Aku Aku went over to her with worry.

"You're not serious about taking on N. Gin, are you?"

"Of course I am." Coco said. "Look, they took Pura, now I am going to fight for him. He's my pet. Crash and Isabella took care of N. Tropy and got his gold relic he found somewhere, now it's my turn to fight someone. I can do this. Besides, I am twice as smart as N. Gin." Aku Aku stared at her in silent. He really didn't want Coco to after N. Gin by herself. Still, the world is at state. The mask gave her a serious look in his gold eyes.

"Just be very careful, Coco." He said. Coco nodded at him. Brio leads Coco to the space ship after he found out where N. Gin is gonna be. Aku Aku turned to Crash, Isabella, and Ripper Roo.

"We still have a few crystals left. Crash, are you still up to search for them? Isabella or Ripper Roo will accompany you." He said. Crash nodded at him. Isabella ruffled his hair, making his giggle.

"I'll keep an eye out for him, Aku Aku. You recharge your powers. Save it for your brother." She said. Aku Aku smiled at her in thanks. Crash took Isabella by the hand to lead her over to the machine to get to the next timeline. Ripper Roo chuckled a little at Crash's eager behavior.

"Young love."


	15. Chapter 15

***Chapter 15: Flaming Passion***

* * *

Crash and Isabella are in the Arabian nights, and the sky is dark, but the stars are sparkling and there is a full moon. Isabella smiled at the beautiful sight and turned back to Crash who got a magic carpet he took. He sticks his hand out for her to take. Isabella took his hand and climbed on the magic carpet and sat next to him. They will be having a ride like last time when they met, which was hours ago.

"It'll be more safer than to jump on rooftops where those lab freaks are, right?" Isabella asks. Crash smiled at her and have the carpet fly forward. They pass by the buildings. Crash turned to see the look on Isabella's face. Her eyes are sparkling when she looks up at the night sky with a beautiful smile on her face. Her blonde hair is flying behind her. The male bandicoot took her by the hand, getting her attention. He took out a tape player he borrowed from Penta, he pressed a play button and a song began to play. A song sung by Peabo Bryson and Regina Belle.

 _I can show you the world,_  
 _Shining, shimmering splendid._  
 _Tell me, princess,_  
 _Now when did you last let your heart decide!_

Crash took out a white flower he took from the vase from one of the buildings and hand it over to Isabella who took it. She sniffed it and smiled at him. Crash grinned at her. They fly up in the sky to see the whole view of Arabia.

 _I can open your eyes,_  
 _Take you wonder by wonder._  
 _Over sideways and under,_  
 _On a magic carpet ride._

Then, the magic carpet went down to get through the market place, startling the citizens of the market place. Some are pointing at the bandicoots riding on the magic carpet. And that caught the attention of the lab assistants in robes, holding the swords. They hurry down the streets to get to the rooftops.  
Crash looked at Isabella again and she turned back to him. The male bandicoot smiled at her before closing his eyes, puckering his lips...

 _A whole new world._  
 _A new fantastic point of view._  
 _No one to tell us no,_  
 _Or where to go,_  
 _Or say we're only-_

The song was cut short when one of the swords fly up the carpet, causing it to fall down on one of the rooftops. Crash and Isabella screamed as they fell and land on the vases, breaking them. Crash groaned, shaking his head. Isabella rubbed her head and look up to see three lab assistants approaching them with swords. From the windows, there are woman throwing stones on the roofs, and it grew fire. Crash yelped in shock, getting away from the flames.

"Crash, watch out!" Isabella cried out, noticing one of the lab assistants coming over to Crash with a sword, swinging it around. Crash gasped to see the creepy man swinging a weapon at him, but didn't give him a scratch on his body. "Uh...Crash..." Isabella spoke, covering her mouth. Crash blinked at her in confusion, he moved his emerald eyes down to see that his jeans are ripped off, and his pink boxers with hearts on them are exposed. Some of the lab assistants laughed at him. Crash blushed and covered his boxers, walking behind the box. Isabella glared at the enemies.  
She took the sword away from the one who tore Crash's pants and began to face the others with a look. Crash watched in silent, hiding behind the box. Isabella began to fight off the freaks with a sword and kick them senselessly. But, something sparked from one of the assistants. He fell and twitched. Isabella walked over to him and see some metal revealed on his neck.

 _'What the...?'_ She wondered. She peeled the skin off of the man and see the face of a robot. Isabella let out a silent gasp. These lab assistants...they are androids. No wonder they are so many of them around the timelines. Crash remained behind the box, looking over what Isabella discovered. The female bandicoot turned back to him to see that he is embarrassed to come out. He didn't want her to see his pink boxers with hearts on them. His face is red as an apple. Isabella walked over to him with a smile.

"It's alright. I beat them up for you. No need to be embarrassed." She told him. Crash didn't move. He needs jeans. Isabella looked around and see the black jeans on the lab android. She took them off of it and hand it over to Crash who took it. The male bandicoot puts on the black pants, ripped the ends so he won't step on them. He came out of hiding and made a look. "When we get back, you can get an extra pair." Isabella told him. Crash half smiled at her. "Now, we must find the crystals and gems." As she leads the male bandicoot down the rooftops, Crash frowned when his chance with her was ruined. He was so close to win her heart. He let out a sigh and followed Isabella, but he heard a scream. He ran down the roof and see more lab assistants grabbing her arms. But there is Dr. Cortex with two crystals in his hands. The evil scientist turned to face his enemy.

"Ah, Crash Bandicoot. Come to rescue this female? Well, sorry to say that she belongs to us. She's supposed to be with her sisters under our control." Cortex said with a smirk. Crash growled at him. "She won't be harmed. But she won't be the same." Cortex told him. "Now that we have two crystals from here, we must take our leave. Ta-ta." The portal appears above Cortex and his minions and Isabella. The female looks at Crash who wanted to come after her, but she told him not to follow or things won't be pretty for him.

"I'll be okay. Just...find the rest of the crystals, gems, and the last Time Relic." She said. "I know you can find me and the others." She was dragged in the portal with the androids and Cortex in the portal. Crash remained in his spot, watching the portal slowly disappearing. Isabella was taken away, now Crash will have to get her back.

* * *

Isabella was strapped on the wall as N. Trance is with her, getting ready to hypnotize her. Cortex came in the room with a smile on his face, looking at the four crystals he got from his minions.

"Now we have to get those pretties from those bandicoots, and the world and its past will be ours to rule!" Cortex said. "And you will be part of it, my dear."

"As if." Isabella spat.

"So, about you and Crash. You two seem to get along quite well. And he grew very fond of you." Cortex said. "Never thought that gullible bandicoot could be in love with some female bandicoot such as yourself." Isabella grew silent. Crash loves her? She never thought about it, or knew about it. He barely knew her. Cortex walked over to her, taking out a syringe. "But, this love won't last long because Crash will be on our side. He will become general of the mutants." He said. Isabella felt a chill running down her back. She remembered what N. Tropy said to her and Crash after he was defeated. This is what he meant. Crash will turn evil.

"No..." Isabella whispered.

"Oh yes. And things will turn ugly when Coco and the others see his true form." Cortex chuckled. "It will be a bloodbath."

* * *

Crash was changed into his spare jeans after he returned to the warp room, and everyone noticed that Isabella isn't with him. Aku Aku guessed that Cortex and his minions got the two crystals and took Isabella away. Coco is getting ready to get into space to take N. Gin down and collect the crystal from there. She puts on the goggles and her pink spaceship is ready to go. Brio and Ripper Roo wished her luck and return with the crystal after defeating N. Gin. Coco jumped in the portal, and Crash walked over to Polar and Baby T who are worried about Pura. He pets the polar bear on the head and scratch behind his ear, cheering him up a little. Three allies are under Cortex's clutches. Ripper Roo hopped over to Crash.

"Crash, we made a discovery. There are crystals in the future, and the silver Time Relic is there as well." He said. Crash cocked his head to the side. The future? How could the crystals be in the future? Ripper Roo spoke to him, as if he read the bandicoot's thoughts. "There are alternate future timelines, and we have found this one with crystals, gems, and the last relic. You and Aku Aku must go to the future and back them back here in the present time." Crash nodded in thanks at the blue kangaroo and went over to Aku Aku who is ready to go to the portal.

"Ready Crash?" He asked. Crash nodded. The two went to the portal. Penta walked over to Ripper Roo who stood by the pets.

"So...what's with the straightjacket?"

"Long story." Ripper Roo said. "I'd take it off, but it got stuck, so I had no choice but to wear it. It did remind me of the days when I was insane..." Penta looked up at him in silent before walking away slowly.


	16. Chapter 16

***Chapter 16: Bandicoot in Space, Bandicoot in Future***

* * *

Coco is in her spaceship, gripping on the controls that stood before her. She is soaring through space, looking around to see the meteors flying by her. Then, the machine appeared in front of her, and there is N. Gin inside. Coco glared at him.

"Prepare to be pulverized, bandicoot!" N. Gin said. He began to launch missiles at her. Coco avoids them and began to shoot at the machine. But her spaceship moves a little slow to avoid the missiles. She must shoot them to destroy them when they are getting close to her spaceship. Then, Coco shoots the compartments where the missiles are from. N. Gin sees this and uses the right arm to aim at the bandicoot's spaceship. The arm shoots out beams of fireballs at her ship. Coco barely had time to avoid them, so she had to move down.

 _'Can't let him slow me down! I have to destroy those compartments!'_ Coco thought as she eyes on those missiles that are coming for her. She shot them down and saw her chance to go back up. She shot the right compartment and it got taken out. Coco grinned at this.

"Grr! You will pay for that, bandicoot girl!" N. Gin said. "I already found a crystal, and you will never take it away from me!" Coco found his metal growl sound odd, but she ignored it when she focuses on the other compartment.

"I'm not paying for anything! You're the only who should pay! You guys took away Pura!" Coco said. She began to shoot the center where N. Gin is sitting to startle him. N. Gin raises the arm to shoot out the fire beam, making Coco to lower her spaceship. This will be a long space battle.

* * *

Crash and Aku Aku appeared in a city that is futuristic. But, there's something that the two heroes didn't expect to see in this future timeline. There are N symbols everywhere, and signs on some buildings said "Hail Lord Cortex" in bold letters.

"What is all this madness?" Aku Aku asked, looking at all the signs of Cortex. "Did...Cortex succeed in the future?" Crash walked down the sidewalk and found a newspaper. There's a picture of Dr. Cortex in triumph, holding up a flag with a letter N on it. What happened in this future? Did Crash lost? No, he couldn't have. This has to be the alternative like Ripper Roo said. It has to be. "Crash, we must look for the crystals and the last relic. It must be around here somewhere." Aku Aku said. Crash stood on the moving path, noticing that there was no life in sight. Where is everyone? Could they be afraid to be out in the streets? Or could they be enslaved? Crash's thoughts were broken when two security balls appeared and spotted the bandicoot and the ancient mask. They flew towards them attempting to burn them, but Crash uses his spin attack to send them away. Aku Aku told the bandicoot to run towards the elevator that will take him to the highest point of the building. Crash jumped inside the elevator with Aku Aku, then they moved up.  
Arriving the rooftop of the building, Crash and Aku Aku looked around themselves to see the view of the other buildings and see the sky is dark. No sun, no stars, no moon, nothing but darkness. Crash can see the castle ahead, and it almost looks like Cortex's old castle that was burnt down. Maybe it's Cortex's new and improved castle in the future. Aku Aku looked up at the dark sky, and he made a look.

"Just as I feared. Uka Uka uses his dark mojo to cover the skies around the world. Nothing but the dark." He said. Crash's ears lowered a little. He didn't want this to happen in the future. But he hears a sound nearby, making his left ear twitch. Crash went over to the boxes and there is a woman with black hair with a metal arm, and a red optic on the left. But there's something familiar about her.

"Whoa..." Crash gasped. The woman looked up to see Crash and she stood up in alarm. Aku Aku came over to Crash's side and see a cyborg woman. It was Natalie! What happened to her?

"Natalie?!" Aku Aku asked in shock. Natalie looked back at them in shock, but in fear. "What...happened to you?"

"It's...not possible..." Natalie whispered. "You can't be alive...!"

"Huh?" Crash wondered.

"Natalie, it's us. Don't you know who we are?" Aku Aku asked.

"Of course! But...you two are dead!" Natalie said. Crash and Aku Aku are silent. They were dead in this timeline? What in the world happened?

* * *

Coco took out the last three compartments of N. Gin's machine and his left robot arm is breaking down. He will be defeated soon. The right arm is lifted and it shoots the fireballs, and Coco avoids them and began to shoot the machine. It started to smoke. N. Gin shook a fist at the female bandicoot.

"I made sure this thing is flawless!" He shouted. "I got your defenses down, and I will take you down! You will be lost in space forever!" The beam of fire started to shoot out of the arm. Coco yelped as it hits one of the ship's wings, and the alarms went off. She looked down at the monitor to see the damage. 81%. Coco sighed and went back to shooting the enemy. She got this. N. Gin is losing.

"This is the end for you, you cyborg freak! Give me the crystal!" She shot the center of the machine and there is a purple crystal floating out of it, and N. Gin let out a cry.

"Noooo! It can't be!" He yelled as Coco uses the device to capture the crystal to transport it to the warp room. Coco shoots the machine once more, then the machine smokes a bit more and it explodes. N. Gin flies out of it, soaring into space. "Noooooo! NOT AGAIN!" He screamed. Coco smiled in triumph and vanished in the portal that appears before her.

* * *

"What do you mean we were dead? How did Dr. Cortex and Uka Uka succeed?" Aku Aku asked.

"Well, Cortex killed Crash, and Uka Uka took away your spirit from the mask." Natalie replied, looking at the city. "I saw it all. It was...brutal." Crash whimpered a bit. He didn't want to think about it. This timeline will be erased somehow.

"Listen, we are from the past. We only come here for the two crystals, last few gems, and the last Time Relic." Aku Aku told the cyborg woman. "And we need your help on this one. You know the way of this timeline." Natalie looked at him and Crash who scratches his left ear.

"It will be very risky to steal them from Neo, but...I will help you." She said. "Stay close. And whatever you do, don't be spotted by his niece." Crash cocked his head to side. Niece? Cortex has a niece? "Nina is a lot smarter than her own uncle. Believe it or not, I'm a little afraid of her." Natalie admitted.

 **XX**

Crash and Aku Aku followed Natalie down the hallway of the new Cortex Castle. Crash looked at the portraits of Dr. Cortex in different outfits. One as a king in the medieval times, the emperor of China, and many others that Crash and his friends traveled. The scientist wasn't kidding about ruling the world and rule the past. Natalie uses her optic to scan around the hall to see if there are any guards. The coast is clear for now. But, they hear voices from one of the rooms. Crash and Aku Aku peeked through the door to see the young girl with robot hands, talking to the figure in a robot armor suit. No other than Dr. Cortex. He looks so different in that outfit, and he has a scar across his face.

"Stay quiet, Crash." Aku Aku whispered to the curious bandicoot.

"That's Nina right there." Natalie whispered, pointing at the girl. Cortex and Nina are talking about what plans they are having, and spoke about Crash's death. Crash listened carefully.

"Such a shame that he has to be put down, but he kept on resisting. His brain was too powerful for evil and such, so...Crash was no more." Cortex said by looking up at the dark sky. "He's probably happy in the better place. Being with Coco and the others. And he can sleep all he wants..." Crash's ears went back in anger, slightly growling, but Aku Aku silenced him.

"But, what about that...Fake Crash?" Nina asked in a dull voice. "Wasn't he like the real Crash?"

"Uh...yes. But, I need him for my collection. Without a bandicoot, there's no army." Cortex replied, turning back to his niece. "Besides, Fake Crash does have a bad side." Natalie gestures Crash and Aku Aku to follow her down the hallway. They need to get the crystals, gems, and the relic. Crash and Aku Aku move away from the door silently and followed Natalie.  
She entered the code and the metal door opens. Crash and Aku Aku looked inside to see the treasure they need in the wall. The bandicoot reached for them, but stopped by Aku Aku's voice.

"Careful Crash." He said. Crash grabbed two crystals, and waited. They don't know if the alarms will go off, or the traps will kill the bandicoot. They waited, no making a sound. Nothing happened. Crash let out a sigh of relief and took the gems and the platinum relic.

"Hurry." Natalie said. "The guards will be here soon."

"Halt!" The deep robotic voice boomed from behind. Natalie turned to see the robot aiming its guns at her, Aku Aku, and Crash.

"Uh-oh..." Crash muttered, holding the treasure close. The robot shoots the fire balls at them, but Natalie uses her metal arm to make a force field to block them. She turned to the heroes.

"Go!" She said. "Go back where you came from!" Crash smiled at her and ran down the hallway. Aku Aku gave her a bow, thanking her for the help before following the bandicoot. Crash rushed down the hallway, holding the treasure, looking for the portal. Then, Lord Cortex stood in the middle of the hall, aiming his gun at him with Nina by his side. Before Crash could stop, the portal appeared between them.

"Huh?" Cortex and Nina wondered, catching off guard. Crash wasted no time but to jump in the portal and Aku Aku followed him. The portal quickly disappears. Nina turned to her uncle.

"...What just happened?"

"I must be seeing things..." Cortex said, rubbing his head.

* * *

Crash landed on the floor, but he realizes that he is not in the warp room where his friends and sister wait for him. Where is he now? And where is Aku Aku? Didn't he follow him? Before Crash could stand, Liz and Ami went over to him with guns. Crash put his hands up to surrender, but what caught his eye was Isabella. He made a smile at her, but she didn't smile back. She aimed her gun at him. Crash frowned at this. What happened to her?

"Greetings, bandicoot boy." A deep voice spoke. Crash turned to the left to see Uka Uka floating by Cortex's shoulder. "We have been expecting you." Crash growled at him a little. The bandicoots grabbed Crash by the arms. Megumi brought the syringe over to the evil scientist in silent.

"Now that you are here, let's get this thing tested. I am sure it will work." Cortex said. Crash struggled as Cortex comes close to Crash with a syringe, but the female bandicoots held on to him, making sure he won't move a muscle. "This will hurt a bit..." Cortex said as he pressed the tip of the syringe in Crash's arm, making him whimper in agony, and the liquid is inside him.

"Soon, he will be one of us." Uka Uka said. Crash can feel something strange in his body. And his vision started to blur, and the voices around him are echoing.

"Ehhh..." Crash moaned. What did they do to him? What was happening? The vision became black, and the voices fade.


	17. Chapter 17

***Chapter 17: Bandicoot Gone Bad***

* * *

Aku Aku and the others are very worried about Crash. He didn't appear in the warp room at all. Then, the screen shows Dr. Cortex and Uka Uka. Everyone went over to the monitor in silent, but they noticed that Cortex held the last crystal they are supposed to get next. He let out a chuckle.

"The search is finally over for all of us, but now..." He said. "Things won't be pretty." Coco looked up at the screen.

"Where is my big brother?" She asked. "I know you took him!" Cortex chuckled evilly at her.

"Why don't you all drop by and see him?" He asked. Uka Uka came up.

"Bring those crystals, gems, and the relics you have!" He demanded. "If you want the bandicoot boy back, deliver the treasures!" Aku Aku glared up at the screen. He didn't want Crash to get hurt by Uka Uka in any way. He'll do anything to save the bandicoot. Cortex spoke.

"See you soon, fools." With that, the monitor shuts off. Coco turned to Aku Aku with worry.

"We have to go to their lair. They got Natalie, Pura, Isabella, and Crash." She said. "Crash must be so scared."

"I must go alone with the crystals, gems, and the relics." Aku Aku said. "Uka Uka is the most dangerous one, and I don't want him to harm you or the others." But Coco protested.

"I defeated N. Gin in space, and I know I can fight off Cortex to save Crash." She said. "And Pura needs me. He must be so scared." Polar barked, agreeing with Coco, and Baby T let out a roar. Penta went over to the female bandicoot.

"We've come this far. We work together." He said. "We will rescue our friends, and stop that evil madman." Aku Aku stared at everyone. They want to fight alongside him, rescue allies and end this madness. The mask gave them a smile.

"Let us finish this."

* * *

Natalie was chained to the wall in the main control center while she watches N. Trance and Boyd chained Crash on the opposite side, still unconscious from the serum. Any minute now, he will turn into a bloodthirsty bandicoot. Cortex arrived by riding on the red hover board and Uka Uka by his side.

"Well, Natalie. You won't be missing the show. And don't worry, Crash won't bite you. I'll be sure of that." Cortex said. Natalie glared at him. Then, a portal appears. Coming out is Coco, Penta, Baby T, Polar, and Aku Aku. "Ah, right on time." Cortex said. "I was worried you won't be showing up."

"Where are the crystals, gems, and relics?" Uka Uka growled. Aku Aku uses his magic to summon the treasure. "Excellent."

"Give me the boy." Aku Aku said. Before Uka Uka could say a word, he hears a growl coming from Crash. Everyone turned to see him. But something is happened. Crash began to growl like a dangerous animal. His fur color slowly turns red, his green eyes changed to red, and he started to have razor sharp teeth. Claws come out of his fingers and toes that are good to scratch, even his claws rip through his sneakers. Coco gasped at the sight of her brother changing. Penta took a step while Polar and Baby T backed up against the wall, watching in horror. Crash let out a roar and break out the chains and look around with his red eyes.

"Oh no..." Coco gasped. "Crash..." The red bandicoot turned to the heroes and growled at them hungrily. He got on all fours, ready to pounce.

"Coco, run! Don't get near him!" Natalie screamed. Crash ran towards Coco who ran away from him. Cortex and Uka Uka laughed at this. Natalie struggled with the chains, trying to slip free.

"It worked! Now we have a bandicoot general!" Cortex laughed. "He will kill Coco and the rest!"

"Destroy them, bandicoot!" Uka Uka demanded. Crash sneered at Coco who backed away from him, tears forming in her eyes. Aku Aku got in front of her, using his magic to protect her from the evil bandicoot.

"Crash, this isn't you! Snap out of it!" Aku Aku said. But Crash didn't listen, he was about to hit the mask away, but Aku Aku moved away from him. Boyd and N. Trance laughed at the scene they are watching. The rest of the minions are watching as well, eating popcorn and drink soda.

"He won't listen to you, brother. He is ours now." Uka Uka said, smirking at his twin brother. Crash is about to approach Coco again, growling at her, licking his lips.

"I can't watch..." Penta said, covering his eyes. Coco backed up against the wall, watching Crash coming close to her. Aku Aku appeared in front of him again, trying to talk some sense into him.

"Crash, please. I know you are in there somewhere. You have to fight it! You resisted before because your brain is immune. You must fight back! Don't let this bad side take over you!" He pleaded. "I don't want to hurt you!" But Crash didn't listen. He got on all fours once more. Coco took a deep breath, looking over at her brother.

"Crash, I know you can hear us. Please come back!" She begged. "Crash, please!" Crash then scratched Coco's face, making her scream in agony. The villains laughed.

"Oooh! That's gotta hurt!" Dingodile laughed. Coco held her cheek where Crash strike her, looking back at him with tears falling from her eyes. The red bandicoot pinned her against the wall with one hand, growling at her. Coco shuts her eyes.

"Finish her..." Uka Uka whispered. Crash raises his hand, getting ready to strike Coco. But the female bandicoot spoke once more.

"Crash...I forgive you." She said.

"Coco!" Everyone cried out. Aku Aku was about to use his mojo to stop the bandicoot, but suddenly, something is happening to the evil bandicoot. His red ears begin to twitch. He moved away from Coco, growling in confusion. Coco opened her eyes to see Crash acting strange.

"Wait, what is he doing?" Penta asked.

"He's...he's fighting it." Natalie whispered. "Try talking to him again!"

"What? No!" Cortex cried out. "Crash, kill them all!" Aku Aku came by Coco, facing Crash.

"Crash, it's us!" He said. "We're trying to save the world to stop Dr. Cortex and Uka Uka. Come back to us!" Crash twitched some more, holding his head. Coco smiled. It's working.

"Crash, come on! Come back to us! We need you to finish this! Our friends need your help!" She said.

" _NO_!" Uka Uka roared. "Bandicoot, destroy them! You belong to us! We are your masters now!" The red bandicoot shook his head and growled at Coco and Aku Aku. Natalie's hand from free from one of the chains. N. Trance noticed this and went over to her and grabbed her neck with his claw. Natalie choked a bit. But she uses her fist to punch the chest where the red spiral is and it broke.

"Nooo!" N. Trance screamed. Cortex turned to follow the sound and noticed that Natalie's knuckles bleed from the glass. Crash was about to pounce on Coco and Aku Aku, but stopped when he hears Isabella's voice. He looked up to see her free from the mind control, same as her sister who looked around. Crash growled at her before she could approach.

"Careful, Isabella." Aku Aku told her. "But, talk to him. When he hears our voices, he will snap out of it." Isabella looked at Crash who snarled at her. She can't show fear towards him.

"Crash, it's me. Isabella." She said. "This isn't you. You know that." Crash just growled at her, standing up. Isabella stood her ground. Megumi, Ami, and Liz watched in silent. "Don't let Cortex get to you, Crash. You have to fight this evil. I know you can do it." Isabella said. "Come back Crash. We need you with us." Crash is silent, staring at the female bandicoot. His eyes slowly turn back to green...

"No!" Cortex wailed. "He's changing back!" Uka Uka growled.

"Bandicoot, kill her now!" He demanded. But, it was too late. The red fur turns back to orange, and the razor teeth turns back to normal teeth. Coco and the others watch Crash slowly turn back to normal. Aku Aku smiled at the sight.

"Crash, my boy." He greeted. Crash groaned a bit, holding his head. He doesn't know what happened, but he found himself in the control room with enemies and friends. Isabella giggled and ran up to him, embracing him, catching him by surprise.

"Crash, you're back!" She said. Crash is confused, but smiled at her. He returned the hug. Cortex let out an angry yell, ruining the moment. Uka Uka then place himself over Cortex's face.

"You foolish bandicoot! You resist the power of evil inside you! Now, prepare to meet your fate!" He said. Boyd chuckled by this.

"This is getting better and better." He said. Natalie uses the key to get free from the other chain and kicked N. Trance away from her since he had no power over anyone now. Coco was told by her to get Pura out of his cage and will be sent back to the warp room. Aku Aku came by Crash with a look.

"It's you and me, my brother." He said. "This world will never be yours." Uka Uka moved away from Cortex's face. The scientist glared down at the bandicoot who smirked at him.

"So be it." Cortex got out his laser gun and have his force field. Aku Aku told the female bandicoots to follow Coco and Natalie so they can go to Brio for safety. Isabella gave Crash a kiss on the cheek and wish him luck and win this fight. Crash smiled at her and watch her and the sisters leave the room. Cortex groaned in disgust. "Oh please. Get a room."


	18. Chapter 18

***Chapter 18: Fight for Time***

* * *

The Aku Uka brothers are using their magic beams against each other. One red, one blue. Crash had to stay away from them so he won't be barbequed. Cortex uses his laser gun to shoot the fire balls at the bandicoot. Crash avoided them by running around the room. Then, Cortex threw the mine traps around, causing them to count down. Crash got away from them and jump over the beams of the masks'. The force field is down, and Crash saw his chance to attack Cortex with a spin attack. The scientist fell from the hover board and land on the floor. Before Crash could attack him, Uka Uka blocked him with a black and red aura.

"Whoa!" Crash cried out, fell backwards.

"Crash, stay away from Uka Uka!" Aku Aku warned. "Let me handle him!" Crash got up and see Cortex returning to his hover board, putting up the force field again. "Remember, stay clear of us, Crash. I don't want to hurt you by mistake." The mask told him. Crash nodded at him and ready for another round. Cortex look down at the bandicoot.

"Don't think you can win this one, Crash. We can do this all night."

* * *

Coco freed Pura from the cage and nuzzles his head with a smile, happy that the tiger is okay. But the henchmen caught up with the heroes. Polar and Baby T growled at them. Boyd turned to Tiny and Dingodile.

"While Crash is too busy with our bosses, let us deal with these guys." Boyd said with a smirk. Tiny cracked his knuckles, smirking at Coco and the others. Natalie got the laser gun out she took and aim it at the enemies. Penta got in his fighting stance while Coco clenches her fists.

"You ready for another beating? So be it!" Coco said, running up to Boyd and use her karate moves on him. The fox fights back with her, not even going easy on her. Natalie shoots balls of bolts at Tiny, but he uses his hands to hit them, not even hurting him. Dingodile faces Isabella and her sisters, loading up his flamethrower.

"I like it better you ladies are on our side." He said. Before he could uses his weapon, Liz and Ami ran up to him and kick him up and send him down to the floor. Dingodile let out a howl of pain. Pura went behind him and bit his green tail. "Yoowwwwwww!" Coco laughed at the sight, but she was kicked down by Boyd.

"Ow! Hey, I'm a girl!" She said with a look. Boyd shrugged at her with a smile.

"Sorry, sweetheart. I don't go easy on bandicoots like you." He said. Coco growled and kicked him between his legs, making him howl. "Owwwww! Really?! What's with you bandicoots kicking between legs to people?!" Coco then kneed him in the face, nearly breaking his teeth.

"Alright, go Coco!" Penta cheered when Polar barked happily.

* * *

Crash ran away from the colorful tornado that Aku Aku and Uka Uka are in to fight each other in a different way. Cortex threw the mine traps on the floor and they count down. The bandicoot almost stepped on the mine and jump away from it and it explodes with the others.

"Crash, look out!" Aku Aku cried out as he got out of the tornado attack to see Uka Uka coming after him. Crash gasped to see the evil mask coming for him. The bandicoot spin attacks him to send him away and went after Cortex who's force field is down at the moment. Crash jumped on Cortex's hover board and began to pull his black hair.

"Ahhhhh! Get off!" Cortex yelled, kicking Crash off of him. The bandicoot grunted a bit and look up to see his enemy balancing on his hover board. He aimed his laser gun at Crash and shoot the green plasma blast at him, and Crash spins at the green ball and it hits Cortex's hover board. "Whoa!" Cortex yelped. Uka Uka growled at him a little.

"You idiot, don't let that bandicoot defeat you like the last two times!" He said.

"I know how to handle him, Uka Uka." Cortex muttered. "No need to remind me my failures." The twin masks spin at each other and there is an explosion in the middle. Crash knew he had to get away from that. Cortex went back to shooting at Crash who avoids him, and then throw the mine traps at him. But, Crash was lifted off the ground with red aura around him. He yelped in shock and see Uka Uka appear in front of him, laughing at him. Before he could harm Crash in any way, Aku Aku stopped him by using a rainbow beam to hit his face. Uka Uka roared and his powers drop Crash to the floor.

"Keep your dark mojo off my child!" Aku Aku said with a look in his gold eyes. Crash moved out of the way as the Aku Uka brothers spin at each other and make the explosion in the middle like before. Then Crash noticed the hole where the explosion took place and there is some pipes. It leads down to the heart of the machine where N. Tropy fought him and Isabella. "Crash, look out!" Aku Aku shouted. Crash turned to see the dark beam hitting him and make him fly across the room. The bandicoot grunted as he lands on the floor, holding his stomach.

"Uugghh..." He groaned, trying to stand up. Cortex aimed his laser gun at him, and the green plasma blast came over to him. Crash spin attacks as soon as he notices the green ball, and it bounces back to Cortex. The scientist fell off his hover board. Crash rushed over to him and kick him over to the hole. But Cortex grabs him by the hair and they both fell down the heart of the Time Twister.

"Crash!" Aku Aku cried out, and flew down the hole as Uka Uka follows him. Crash and Cortex land hard on the metal floor. Crash shook his head after Cortex released his brown hair, but felt arms wrap around his neck. The bandicoot choked a bit, trying to get his enemy off of him, but felt teeth biting his left ears.

"Aaaahhhhh!" Crash screamed throughout the heart of the machine. A rainbow hits Cortex to get him off of Crash. The bandicoot got on his knees, feeling his ear that start to bleed. Aku Aku healed his wounds before fighting off his evil twin brother.

"Crash, don't slow down. Keeping fighting." He told him. Crash stood up and face Cortex who picked up his laser gun. There's a control pan behind him. That give Crash an idea. He started to charge towards the evil scientist to hit him against the control pan. Cortex yelled in agony, then the alarms go off, and the lights flash red. The twin masks stop fighting each other to see the situation.

"What is this?" Uka Uka growled. Cortex slapped Crash away from him.

"You brainless moron! You're going to kill us _ALL_!" He yelled.

* * *

Heroes and enemies stopped fighting each other once they hear the alarms. Natalie lowered her gun to listen the booming voice around the lair.

" **EMERGENCY! EMERGENCY! TIME TWISTER REACHED CRITICAL OVERLOAD! DESCRUCTION TIME 3 MINUTES! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!** "

"Oh no!" Coco cried out. A feminine scream is heard. Everyone turned to see the culprit, it was N. Gin. Isabella turned to the others with a serious look on her face.

"We have to get out of here! This place will blow up soon!" She said.

"Wait, what about Crash?" Coco asked in worry, running along with Pura. "He and Aku Aku are still out fighting Cortex and Uka Uka."

"They'll be fine. Aku AKu can teleport him and Crash out of here. They'll meet us in Wumpa Island." Natalie told her. "Brio and Ripper Roo must leave as well. I'll contact them. I'll catch up with you guys soon." She went over to the computer and begin to type. The female bandicoots, Pura, Polar, and Baby T ran towards the portal to escape while the enemies are panicking.

"We're all gonna die!" N. Gin screamed. But Dingodile slapped him in the face.

"Calm down, mate! Let's find Dr. Cortex! And Uka Uka will get us out of here!" He said. So the minions ran down the hallways to find their bosses.

* * *

The machine started to shake, making Crash and Cortex stumble on the ground, trying to keep their balance. Uka Uka summoned the three Time Relics and they float around him.

"Cortex, I shall use these to teleport us to a another time." He said. The relics started to glow brightly. Crash made a look and made a jump. He grabbed the Time Relics, and land on the floor that is about to crumble. Uka Uka glared down at the bandicoot. Aku Aku watched in silent, but in horror. "You foolish boy! Give back those relics!" The evil mask demanded. Crash raises the relics, and throw them down to the floor, shattering them to pieces. " _Noooooooooooo_! You imbecile!" He uses his red beam at Crash. The bandicoot hits the wall and he fell. Aku Aku stopped Uka Uka from hurting Crash. Cortex looked up to see a blue sphere with bolts around, and it started to grow bigger.

"Uh, Uka Uka..." Cortex started. Then, the bolts grabbed Uka Uka, making him pull away from Aku Aku. Cortex was being pulled as well, but he held on to the floor.

"No! No!" Uka Uka yelled in despair. Aku Aku turned to see Crash collapse on the ground, feeling weak after Uka Uka uses his magic beam on him. And he was being pulled to the portal. Aku Aku hears the booming voice in the heart of the machine.

" **DESTRUCTION IN 1 MINUTE!** "

"Crash, please get up!" Aku Aku said. He tries to heal the wounded bandicoot, but he didn't have enough magic to do so. "I can't leave you here! You must get up!" The mask pleaded again. Crash groaned a bit, looking up at Aku Aku with weak eyes. He tried to get on his feet, but he fell again. Cortex watched in delight, despite being sucked in the portal.

"This is it...he's failing." He said. "He will fall!"

"Dr. Cortex! Uka Uka!" N. Gin's voice called. Cortex looked up to see his henchmen above, looking down to see the portal growing bigger. Before the cyborg could do something to help, someone kicked him and the others down the hole and went in the portal. Cortex looked up to see Isabella and Natalie up there.

"Oh, Natalie, my dear!" Cortex said with a smile. "I...could use some help!" Natalie glared down at him, but see Crash in bad shape and Aku Aku tried to get him to get up. Isabella jumped down and went over to Crash. She held his head.

"Crash, get up! We gotta get out of here!" She pleaded. Crash looked up at her with a weak smile, gibbered a little. He pointed up at the exit where Natalie stood. Isabella shook her head at him. "No. We won't leave you." She said. "Please, Crash. C'mon..." But Crash gibbered some more, lightly pushing her away from him. Isabella started to cry and Aku Aku went over to her.

"You must go! I'll find us a way! Just go!" He told her. Isabella climbed back up to meet Natalie and they both ran away. Then, both Cortex and Uka Uka are sucked in the portal. Soon, Crash and Aku Aku will be too. The ancient mask had to think of something. Crash shuts his eyes, letting whatever takes him. All he wants is his friends and family to be safe from this place that will blow up. "Hang in there, Crash! I have to do this to save us!" Aku Aku spoke. The gold light appeared around him and the gold beam is around the bandicoot. While that was happening, the portal consumes the entire Time Twister.


	19. Chapter 19

***Chapter 19: Saved***

* * *

Coco found herself on the beach of Wumpa Island, there is Pura next to her, looking around. Polar and Baby T are around them with the others who made it alive. The female bandicoots sat up and see the beach of Wumpa Island. Isabella looked around for Crash and Aku Aku, but they are nowhere to be found. She covered her mouth and sink down to the sand, sobbing a little. Ami turned to her.

"Hey, Bella? What's the matter?" She said. "We made it."

"Not everyone." Isabella said. "Crash...he..." Coco caught this. She went over to her.

"What...what're you saying?" She asked. Isabella grew silent. Natalie lowered her head, closing her eyes. Polar whimpered, and let out a howl. Baby T sniffled a little. Coco started to grow tears in her eyes. Brio lowered his head in silent while Ripper Roo took off his hat.

"Crash and Aku Aku saved the world, but...they sacrificed themselves to save us." Natalie said. "Cortex, Uka Uka, and the henchmen are gone. Crash and Aku Aku could be..."

"Don't." Isabella said. She walked over to the boulder to sit on. Coco covered her face, crying over for her brother and father figure. Suddenly, something falls from the night sky. Penta got everyone's attention by pointing up at something that is coming down. Coco looked up to see a pod coming down. It's heading straight for the beach. Everyone ran out of the way and the pod lands on the beach. Coco walked over to it in wonder. But she backed away when the pod opens, and smoke comes out of it. Then, everyone sees a familiar figure come out of the pod, breathing in the fresh air.

"Crash!" Coco cried out and went over to hug him. "Oh, thank goodness!" Crash giggled and return the hug. Aku Aku appeared out of the pod and see that everyone around with smiles of reliefs. Isabella rushed over to Crash and embrace him, with tears of joy.

"Oh, Crash! Thank goodness you're alright!" She said. "How did you and Aku Aku get out of there?" The mask went over to Isabella's side.

"I use all of my magic to get out of the machine and land in a strange dimension." Aku Aku said. "Let's just say it was a miracle." Natalie walked over to Crash and ruffle his hair with a smile.

"All that matter is that you guys are alive and here now." She said. Crash nodded at her. Ami, Liz, and Megumi walked over to Isabella who held Crash's hand. They all introduced to the male bandicoot and apologized about everything when they were mind controlled. Polar and Baby T went over to Crash to nuzzle him. Aku Aku smiled at the sight. Coco pets Pura on the head and look up at the mask with wonder.

"So, what happens now?" She asked.

"Right now, I suggest we head home and sleep this night. We've been through a lot today." Aku Aku said. He turned to the female bandicoots, Natalie, and the rest. "You all can stay with us for the night."

"Thank you." Natalie said. So, everyone walk down the jungle to get to the house. Crash held Isabella's hand the whole time, grinning at her. He couldn't be any happier.

* * *

The next day, Natalie said goodbye to the bandicoots and the others. She must return to the second island to be with her lost tribe. Brio and Ripper Roo went to their home on the third island. Penta would return to his home, but he wanted to stick around with the bandicoots for a while longer. Crash and Isabella are hugging each other while the bandicoot sisters are waiting for their older sister to finish up the goodbye.

"I'll come back soon, Crash." Isabella said. "My sisters and I need a home of our own and have a career together. But I promise, we will visit you." Crash frowned at this. He didn't want her to go. Isabella kneeled down to match his height. "Thank you so much for everything. I will never forget it. And here is something I wanted to give you..." She leaned over and place her lips on Crash's. The male bandicoot's eyes went wide in shock. His cheeks are turning red and feel the burn. Crash closes his eyes, letting Isabella kiss him. This is his first kiss.

"Gross..." Liz muttered.

"How cute." Ami said, cupping her hands together.

"They can be a cute couple." Megumi said with a smile. Then, two bandicoots pulled away with blushes on their faces. Crash let out a chuckle, a shaky chuckle. Isabella smiled at him.

"We must go." She told him. "Remember, this isn't goodbye." Crash nodded a bit, scratching his head. He watched her join her sisters. They walked down the jungle to get to the beach where the boat was waiting. Crash sighed lovingly.

"Well, Crash. You experience your first kiss." Coco said from the doorway. Crash turned to her, blushing more. "It's okay. I won't tell anyone." Coco told him. Aku Aku appeared by the house. The pets came out of the house to play outside. Penta sat on the grass, looking up at the sky while Baby T pulls some grass to munch on. Polar is sitting next to Crash while Pura lays next to Coco's feet. Coco turned to the mask.

"Isn't it great that everything is back to normal?" She asked with a grin.

"It is, Coco." Aku Aku replied. "We were all lucky to escape." Crash rests on the grass, closing his eyes, listening to the mask's words. "It is difficult to say what have happened to our enemies, but I doubt we will see them for a long time."

* * *

In the ice ages, the enemies are in the ice cave with small fire going. They are all shaking to death. Cortex kept rubbing his hands together to keep them warm. Uka Uka, however, kept yelling at the henchmen about what happened. Cortex made a look in his eyes when he thought about Crash. He knew that he survived along with Aku Aku and lived peacefully at the island.

"This isn't over, Crash Bandicoot." He muttered. "We will get out of this cold world and destroy you and your friends! Someday, you will feel my wrath!"

* * *

 ***The End***

* * *

 ***Author's Note: *sighs* Holy shit! It's over! Man, I work so hard on these stories based on the original games! But, I had to change the ending of Warped because...I didn't like how Naughty Dog made Cortex and N. Tropy turn into infants and fight over Uka Uka at the prehistoric times. I don't hate the ending, but it's just after all the trouble of getting the gems, we get a...weird ending. Still, I really hope you all fans enjoy this! The series is finally done! And...don't ask me to write Wrath of Cortex, because it's not planned at all and the game itself wasn't the best.  
Thank you so much for reading!***

* * *

 **Crash Bandicoot belongs to Naughty Dog/Activision.**


End file.
